Doktor Murek zredukowany/2
Rozdział II Do Izby Skarbowej przyjęto trzech nowych urzędników. Dyrekcja poczt rozpisała konkurs na jedno z kontraktowych stanowisk, przy czym od kandydatów żądano ukończenia studiów prawniczych. Dyrekcja robot publicznych zaangażowała cztery osoby. O wszystkich tych wolnych miejscach dr Franciszek Murek dowiedział się w porę i wszędzie złożył podania wraz z odpisami świadectw. Wszędzie na próżno, chociaż o ile przez znajomych został poinformowany – jego kwalifikacje w wielu wypadkach były najlepsze. W ciągu pierwszych kilku tygodni nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Sam przecie, zajmując jedno z kierowniczych stanowisk w magistracie, miał nieraz powód do narzekania na brak wykształconych, dzielnych i godnych zaufania pracowników. Wyrobił sobie nawet dość ujemne zdanie o bezrobociu wśród inteligencji. Ci ludzie albo nie umieją, albo nie chcą pracować – mawiał nieraz, gdy naciskał go kierownik pośrednictwa pracy w związku byłych działaczy niepodległościowych, inżynier Weicht. Teraz, kiedy musiał sam się u niego zarejestrować, czuł się trochę nieswojo. Tym bardziej, że wkrótce po magistrackiej dymisji w związku zaproponowano mu, by ustąpił z zarządu a to dla dobra zrzeszonych. Wbrew zapewnieniom Murka, uważano tu, że jego udział w zarządzie będzie nie w smak prezydentowi Niewiarowiczowi. Nie upierał się. Wyszedł z posiedzenia obrażony. Postąpił jednak źle. Za przykładem bowiem związku poszły niemal wszystkie organizacje, do których należał. Nawet Bezpartyjne Zjednoczenie Pracy Państwowej, gdzie był bodaj najczynniejszym członkiem. Wyzyskano tu małą nieformalność: nie wpłacił w porę składki członkowskiej i został skreślony, chociaż niemal wszyscy z wpłatami zalegali po pół roku lub dłużej. – Mam złą passę – zagryzał wargi dr Murek – ale to nic. Musi się odwrócić. Tymczasem nie odwracało się. Zasób gotówki wyczerpywał się z wolna, lecz stale. Pomimo poważnych oszczędności woreczek irchowy, noszony na piersi pod koszulą, chudł z tygodnia na tydzień. Od pani Rzepeckiej trzeba było wyprowadzić się i zamieszkać w jednym pokoiku przy ulicy Dojazdowej u rodziny emerytowanego kolejarza. O tyle tu było lepiej, że miał osobne wejście przez sionkę. Wprawdzie nie miewał wcale gości, lecz wolał być nie skrępowany. Jedyną osobą, która przychodziła tu od czasu do czasu, była służąca z dawnego mieszkania, Karolka. Przynosiła listy, które wciąż nadchodziły pod dawnym adresem. Zresztą przychodziła rzadko, wtedy tylko, gdy udało się jej zwieść czujność podejrzliwej wdowy. Korespondencja, jaką dostarczała Murkowi, składała się wyłącznie z odpowiedzi na jego podania i to z odpowiedzi wciąż odmownych. Dziewczyna musiała przedtem odczytywać te listy, gdyż widocznie orientowała się w sytuacji Murka, chociaż nigdy z nią o tym nie mówił. W ogóle nie mówili ze sobą. Poza kilku zdaniami na temat pani Rzepeckiej nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia. On uważałby za rzecz śmieszną i niestosowną dzielenie się z nią swoimi nadziejami i troskami. Ona pogodziła się z tym bez słowa sprzeciwu, a całe współczucie dla pana doktora wyładować umiała w niezmiennej gotowości dostarczenia mu samej siebie. Raz wprawdzie przyniosła dwa kawałki pieczonej kaczki, resztkę po świątecznym przyjęciu u pani Rzepeckiej, lecz zbesztana i wyśmiana, nie zrobiła już tego więcej. Spędzali ze sobą krótkie półgodzinki, które dla Murka były tylko chwilowym oderwaniem się od rzeczywistości. Po nich jeszcze czarniejsze przychodziły myśli i jeszcze dokuczliwsze refleksje. Już to, że wstydził się wizyt Karolki, że po kryjomu wpuszczał ją przez sionkę, że odnosił się do tej dziewczyny po zwierzęcemu – napełniało go goryczą do siebie. A już wręcz gardził sobą za to, że w brudny sposób zdradza narzeczoną, że znieważa swoją miłość do Niry. Nie pomagały żadne spekulacje i targi z sumieniem, żadne usprawiedliwienia i argumenty. Ogarniało go przerażenie na myśl, że Nira mogłaby w jakiś sposób o wszystkim się dowiedzieć. Na szczęście nie wróciła jeszcze z Warszawy. Murek przed Bożym Narodzeniem otrzymał od niej krótką kartkę. Pisała, że leży chora na grypę, a po chorobie zapewne nie będzie mogła wracać od razu z obawy przed powtórnym zaziębieniem. Murek pisał do niej regularnie dwa razy na tydzień. Uważał, że więcej nie wypada, lecz objętość każdego listu wciąż wzrastała. Oczywiście ani myślał rozpisywać się o swoich kłopotach. Bał się, by widząc nowy i tym razem uzasadniony powód do odroczenia ślubu, nie zaczęła patrzeć na ich narzeczeństwo jak na rzecz nierealną. Dlatego tylko mimochodem wspomniał o swoim ustąpieniu z magistratu i dodał, że w najbliższym czasie obejmie bardzo dobre stanowisko. Nira na listy, swoim zwyczajem, nie odpisywała. Zresztą nie pisywała też do domu, jak o tym przekonał się w sam dzień Nowego Roku. Na ogół unikał spotkania z Horzeńskim, lecz w tym dniu przyzwoitość nakazywała złożyć w willi przy ulicy Wielkiej życzenia. Wybrał się umyślnie o piątej, by nie zastać gości. Pan Horzeński wyszedł doń w szlafroku i przywitał z ostentacyjnym chłodem: – Dziękuję panu za życzenia, chociaż, przyznam się, nie spodziewałem się tej wizyty. – Jakże, proszę pana – zaczął Murek, lecz Horzeński przerwał mu od razu: – Po tym co pan nam zrobił... Nie, proszę pana. Nawet dziwię się, że uważał pan za możliwe zaszczycić mój dom. Murek przestraszył się: – A cóż ja zrobiłem?... – Niezłe pytanie! – ironicznie zaśmiał się Horzeński. – Zapewniam pana, że zostałem zredukowany bez żadnego powodu. Słowem honoru ręczę, że nie popełniłem najmniejszego nadużycia! Jeżeli zaś chodzi o to, że chwilowo nie mam posady... Jestem przekonany, że w najbliższym czasie coś odpowiedniego znajdę. W każdym razie córka szanownego pana, jako moja żona, proszę mi wierzyć, będzie miała byt zapewniony. Jestem młody, energii mi nie brak... Horzeński niecierpliwie machnął ręką: – A cóż mnie to obchodzi!? Do stu diabłów, co mnie obchodzi, czy pan masz posadę, czy nie?... Chyba nie imaginujesz pan sobie, że wydamy Nirę za pana? – Ależ... ja nie rozumiem... – Taki pan naiwny? A jeszcze doktor praw! Zaprzepaściłeś mi pan jedyną okazję ratunku! Ja tak panu ufałem, że sam już nie wtrącałem się w te rzeczy, a pan póty zwlekał z zakupieniem przez miasto Fastówki, aż pana wyleli! Ja omal tego życiem nie przepłaciłem, słyszysz pan?! Przez pół roku zwodzić, zwlekać... oszukiwać! Tak, bo to już oszustwo!... Jestem zrujnowany! Nie pozostaje mi teraz nic innego jak z pudełkiem od sardynek iść pod kościół. No! Ja panu tego nie przebaczę. Wolno panu być głupcem, ale na własną odpowiedzialność. Teraz przepadło. Kupują już grunty od wschodu. Jakiś tam Żelazikowski, hycel, parweniusz, obłowi się. Czerwony i wściekły potrząsnął nad głową Murka pięściami: – I ja zaufałem panu!... Niedorajda! Zachciało mu się wywrotowej polityki!... Coś pan, Hitlerem czy Mussolinim, czy innym Witosem chciał zostać! Tfu!... I ja na Związku Ziemian muszę za takiego jegomościa oczami świecić. „Narzeczony pańskiej córeczki podobno w tajnych partiach rej wodzi...” Tfu! Jeszcze gotowi mnie posądzić, że z panem mam coś wspólnego!... – Ależ... – próbował zacząć Murek, lecz Horzeński wrzasnął: – W nosie mam pańską politykę! Ale jak ktoś chce coś robić, to niechże potrafi to ukryć! Rozumiesz pan?... A tak pana wyleli, a cała nadzieja na Fastówkę przepadła... Rzucił się na fotel i sapał, ruszając gwałtownie wąsami. Murek tymczasem zdołał się opanować i powiedział spokojnie: – Myli się pan. Nigdy ani panu, ani nikomu nie obiecywałem przeprowadzić w magistracie sprawy Fastówki. – Jak to?... – Nie tylko nie obiecywałem, lecz najwyraźniej w świecie powiedziałem, że byłoby to wbrew interesom miasta. – I cóż z tego, że wbrew? Mało to rzeczy robi się wbrew? Zbzikował pan chyba! – Ale ja jestem uczciwym człowiekiem... – Poczciwym – zjadliwie poprawił Horzeński. – I cóż pan z tej swojej uczciwości masz?... Co?... Wyrzucili pana za drzwi. I ani Fastówki, ani posady. Wyrzucili za drzwi... Fiut i nie ma. Murkowi krew uderzyła do głowy: – To się jeszcze pokaże! – Niby co? – A to, że ja do magistratu wrócę. – Et – machnął rękami Horzeński. – Jeżeli rzeczywiście postawiono mi za moimi plecami zarzut jakiejś politycznej nieprawomyślności, udowodnię, że to jest wyssane z palca. Ja nigdy nie należałem do żadnej partii, do żadnej organizacji politycznej. A zresztą to wszystko plotki. Prezydent Niewiarowicz zapewnił mnie, że w te banialuki nie wierzy... – Tak? Nie wierzy?... – zaśmiał się Horzeński. – Otóż powiem panu: Możesz pan mydlić oczy komu pan chcesz, tylko nie mnie, bo mnie to nic nie obchodzi. Teraz już ani ziębi, ani parzy. Ale pan musisz sam doskonale wiedzieć, za co pana wydalono, skoroś nie protestował. To raz. A po wtóre tenże prezydent Niewiarowicz mówił głośno na imieninach u wojewody, że pan podszedłeś go, ukrywając swoją przeszłość polityczną. Dość wyraźne czy nie? – To bezczelne oszczerstwo! – wybuchnął Murek. – O, ja się nie dam podziemnym intrygom. Całe moje życie dotychczasowe jest jak na dłoni. Do hallu weszła babcia Horzeńska, więc umilkł i zerwał się, by ją powitać i złożyć życzenia. Staruszka z miłym uśmiechem wyciągnęła doń rękę: – No, nareszcie pan się zjawił. Czy to ładnie tak zapominać o moim domu?... Jak nie ma naszej przynęty, to już stara babcia nie liczy się?... – Skądże, proszę szanownej pani... Nie śmiałem narzucać się... – Pan jest tu zawsze mile widziany. Nawet już wobec pana nie przestrzegamy przyjętych form. Widzi pan, mój syn jest w szlafroku. Bądź, Staszku, tak dobry i włóż marynarkę. Nie uznaję negliżu w salonie. Mówiła z uśmiechem, lecz wyraz jej oczu był rozkazujący. Pan Horzeński skrzywił się i powiedział: – Pan Murek już właśnie żegnał się... – Rzeczywiście spieszę, proszę szanownej pani. – To trudno. Ja mam swoje prawa, mój panie Franciszku – wzięła go pod rękę staruszka. – Pogawędzimy sobie. Proszę siadać. Staszku, bądź tak miły i zadzwoń na służbę. Napiję się z panem Franciszkiem kawy, – Serdecznie dziękuję – bąknął. – Ale... – To dla mnie wielka uroczystość – przerwała. – Kawa mi, niestety, szkodzi. Zatem nie odmówi mi pan towarzystwa. Stęskniłam się za młodością. Oni tu wszyscy tacy starzy. Cóż, miał pan jakieś wiadomości od narzeczonej? Pan Horzeński wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. Murek z wolna uspokajał się. Rozmowa z babcią zawsze działała nań kojąco. Jakże żywy umysł zachowała ta kobieta, jaką umiejętność rozmowy. Z nią jedną nigdy nie brakło tematu, tyloma rzeczami interesowała się, tyle czytała, no i przede wszystkim tak łatwo umiała mówić. Niczym nigdy nie dawała poznać, że cokolwiek ją nudzi, potrafiła zawsze znaleźć miejsce na bezosobisty, czasem nawet ostry dowcip. I teraz przetrzymała Murka przeszło pół godziny na rozmowie, w której ani razu nie dotknęła drażliwych spraw jego dymisji, Fastówki, narzeczeństwa, chociaż niewątpliwie doskonale o wszystkim wiedziała od syna. Nie dotknęła tych spraw, a jednak między zdaniami, między słowami potrafiła dać Murkowi do zrozumienia, że nie powinien zrażać się afrontami, że ona nigdy nie łudziła się przyszłością Fastówki, a że pomimo wszystko jest najlepszej myśli co do jego małżeństwa z jej wnuczką. Na pożegnanie jeszcze raz zobowiązała go do częstszych odwiedzin i dodała, że żegna go w imieniu syna, który ani rusz nie może się rozstać z szlafrokiem. Gdy tylko znalazł się sam na ulicy, ponownie ogarnęła go wściekłość. Więc Niewiarowicz okłamał go, obrzydliwie okłamał. Całe jego oburzenie było komedią. Nędzna kreatura. Uląkł się oszczerczej plotki. Oczywiście Boczarski nie wyssał nic z palca. Na owym pożegnalnym bankiecie Gąsowski na pewno mówił źle o Murku. Ale dlaczego? Skąd wzięły się te plotki? Niewiarowicz po śmierci brata nie jest pewny swego stanowiska i drży o własną skórę... – O, ja mu jeszcze pokażę – zaciskał zęby Murek. Chęć zemsty przemówiła w nim pierwsza. Począł wyszukiwać w pamięci zarzuty przeciw Niewiarowiczowi. Znalazło się ich sporo. Na koszt miasta remontował swoje mieszkanie. Woźny opłacany z magistrackiej kasy, był u niego lokajem. Od kupca Lubartowicza dostarczano mu mięsa bezpłatnie za przymykanie oczu na machinacje w rzeźni... A komisja do badania kina „Gloria”, a wydzierżawienie składów miejskich siostrzeńcowi?... – Ja mu pokażę!... Wystarczyło pójść do starosty Bożymka i wszystko to wyłożyć na stół. Ten już sobie poradzi. Pan Niewiarowicz wyleci jak z procy. Chce być stróżem politycznej prawomyślności urzędników, niechże wylegitymuje się z własnej. Krótką ma pamięć, jeżeli sądzi, że Murek nie zakonotował sobie jego zwierzeń... Już Bożymek ładnie go urządzi... Murek zatarł nerwowo ręce, lecz uprzytomnił sobie, że zemsta taka jemu samemu nic by poza satysfakcją nie dała. Starosta po wygryzieniu Niewiarowicza, wsadziłby na prezydenturę własnego szwagra, a w każdym razie na głowie stanąłby, by Murek nie wrócił do magistratu. Za wiele porażek jemu zawdzięczał. – Nie, tu trzeba działać celowo i rozważnie. Przede wszystkim należy zbadać, jakie zarzuty Gąsowski postawił, później zdemaskować ich kłamliwość, zażądać rehabilitacji i powrotu na dawne stanowisko, a wtedy będzie czas na porachunki z panem Niewiarowiczem. I nie tylko z nim. Z tymi wszystkimi, którzy od razu od podejrzanego odwrócili się. Teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego z takim pośpiechem wykreślono go lub odsunięto od pracy we wszystkich organizacjach społecznych. Ich wszystkich ogarnęła panika na myśl, że mogą być posądzeni o bliskie stosunki z człowiekiem nieprawomyślnym. Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Oto ludzie. Żeby chociaż wiedział konkretnie, o co go oskarżają. Jakież popełnił zbrodnie. Do jakiej podziemnej partii miał należeć? Tak, od wyświetlenia tego trzeba zacząć – postanowił. Toteż zaraz nazajutrz rano wybrał się do mecenasa Boczarskiego. Służący wprowadził go do poczekalni i zapowiedział, że od razu pan mecenas go nie przyjmie, gdyż ma u siebie już jednego klienta. Poczekalnia była właściwie niedużym salonem o ścianach, zawieszonych od sufitu do podłogi obrazami w złotych ramach. Płótna były tak ciemne ze starości, że nie mógł rozróżnić na pierwszy rzut oka ich treści. Przypomniał sobie natomiast kursujące po mieście kpinki na temat ich wartości. Twierdzono, że nie są to bynajmniej antyki ani dzieła wielkich malarzy, lecz imitacje, specjalnie zamówione przez Boczarskiego. Złocone mebelki i bardzo efektowny dywan uzupełniały urządzenie pokoju. W amfiladzie drzwi były pootwierane, jednak uszu Murka nie dolatywał żaden dźwięk. Nawet z położonego obok gabinetu nie słychać było nic. Na stole leżały pisma francuskie, jakaś rozłożona i do połowy poprzecina książka w tymże języku i angielski tygodnik ilustrowany. Zdołał zrozumieć z niego tylko datę: wydany był przed rokiem. Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i Murek usłyszał ostatnie słowa rozmowy. – Ani miesiąca dłużej – podniesionym głosem mówił adwokat. – Nie będziesz pan taka świnia – odpowiedział klient, który zresztą stropił się, ujrzawszy Murka. Był to Stawski, znany w mieście niebieski ptak o złotych piórach. Niemal co roku bywał aresztowany lub poszukiwany przez policję, znikał, ukrywał się za granicą, lecz zawsze wracał i zawsze od wszelkich zarzutów umiał się wykręcić. Posądzano go o przemyt, o handel narkotykami, o rożne oszustwa i kombinatorstwo, lecz niczego mu nie dowiedziono. – O wilku mowa – zwrócił się z uśmiechem do Murka, połyskując złotymi zębami. Uszanowanie panu doktorowi. Murek niechętnie podał mu rękę. Dawniej w magistracie zbywał go kiwnięciem głowy. Teraz miał ochotę powiedzieć że słyszał koniec rozmowy i że nie o nim ani o wilku była mowa lecz o Boczarskim i o świni. Powstrzymał się jednak, gdyż przemogła ciekawość. – O mnie? – spytał – Nie przypuszczałem, by moja osoba mogła być interesująca o tyle... – Pan Leon Stawski – odezwał się pospiesznie mecenas – wspominał właśnie, że pan doktor obejmuje jakieś poważne stanowisko w naszej skarbowości. – To nieprawda – wzruszył ramionami Murek. Zauważył przy tym, że tamci dwaj zamienili szybkie spojrzenia. Stawski klasnął w ręce i wkładając monokl w oko, powiedział: – Ach czego to ludzie nie wymyślą. No, na mnie czas. Moje uszanowanie panu doktorowi, padam do nóżek kochanego mecenasa. Cześć, cześć. Po wejściu do gabinetu Murek skonstatował, dlaczego nie dobiegał zeń żaden dźwięk. Drzwi były grubo obite i zasłonięte ciężką kotarą, ściany pokryte dywanami. – Co za tupet ma ten wstrętny żydziak – zaczął Boczarski, wskazując Murkowi krzesło. – Nie znoszę go organicznie. – Przyjemny nie jest – powściągliwie bąknął Murek. Mecenas widocznie uznał za niewystarczające swoje określenie, gdyż uważał za stosowne usprawiedliwić wizytę Stawskiego. – Broniłem go kiedyś i dotychczas nie mogę od tego jegomościa odczepić się. No, tak. Los adwokata. A czymże to panu mogę służyć? Murek przysunął swój fotel. – Przychodzę do pana mecenasa i jako do adwokata, i jako do człowieka, który przypadkowo był świadkiem początku moich nieszczęść. Czy przypomina pan mecenas sobie naszą rozmowę sprzed miesiąca, gdyśmy wracali wieczorem od państwa Horzeńskich? – Owszem. – A wie pan, że zostałem zwolniony z magistratu? – Słyszałem o tym. – Oto postanowiłem powrócić na dawne stanowisko. Wymówiono mi pracę pod pozorem redukcji. Okazało się jednak, że przyczyną istotną były te oskarżenia, które miał rzucić na mnie Gąsowski. Oskarżenia od początku do końca nieuzasadnione. Postanowiłem tedy obalić je. Lecz niepodobna walczyć z wiatrakami, gorzej, z próżnią. Właściwie nie mam pojęcia, co mi zarzucają. I dlatego przyszedłem do pana prosić o możliwie szczegółową relację z owego bankieciku, a następnie o radę, w jaki sposób wystąpić o rehabilitację. Boczarski oparł się o biurko, ruchem przyzwyczajenia wyciągnął mankiety, zapalił papierosa i zapytał. – A pan jest pewien, że jakiekolwiek informacje nieprzychylne o panu będą przy bliższym i dokładniejszym sprawdzeniu pozbawione podstaw? – Ręczę za to głową. – Jest pan u adwokata. To jak u spowiednika. Tu ściany nie mają uszu... – Nie wątpię, ale ja nic do ukrycia nie mam. – Ha, tym lepiej – zgodził się Boczarski. – Więc w klubie urzędniczym mówiono wtedy tylko to, co panu powtórzyłem. Z tego niewiele da się wywnioskować. Osobiście wątpię, by Gąsowski zostawił Niewiarowiczowi polecenie usunięcia pana. To już była jego własna, że tak powiem, gorliwość. Nie mnie jednego zresztą zaskoczyła pańska dymisja. Przecież Niewiarowicz zawsze i głośno zachwycał się panem. I taka zmiana frontu. ...Stąd wnioskuję, że zarzuty musiały być poważne. Jeżeli chodzi o to, co mówią w mieście, a co od czasu do czasu obija mi się o uszy, to jedni twierdzą, że pan kiedyś był zamieszany w jakąś aferę komunistyczną, inni, że na uniwersytecie był pan szefem bojówki faszystowskiej... – Absurdy! – Gdzie leży prawda nie wiadomo, a dla pana, doktorze, najważniejsze, że to nikogo nie obchodzi. – Jak to? – Nie obchodzi. Tak, czy owak, czy był pan tym czy tamtym, endeckim bojówkarzem, czy bolszewickim agitatorem, to nie zmienia sprawy. Powiem panu więcej: łatwiej i wygodniej jest kogoś usunąć niż doszukiwać się konkretnych przeciw niemu dowodów. Słusznie nazwał pan swoje zamiary walką z próżnią i jeżeli o mnie chodzi, a ja, panie, znam życie, radzę na to wszystko machnąć ręką i poszukać nowej posady. Otóż to, nowej posady zwłaszcza... – Pan daruje, mecenasie – przerwał Murek. – Ale moje postanowienie jest nieodwołalne. Boczarski uśmiechnął się: – Ha, w takim razie musi pan wydobyć z magistratu papier, w którym by sprecyzowano zarzuty przeciw panu. – Niewiarowicz mi takiego papieru nie da. – No, więc cóż pan może zrobić? Nie napisze pan przecież skargi do sądu ani do ministerstwa, że wydalono pana nieprawnie. Zarząd bowiem miasta ma niezaprzeczone prawo redukowania pracowników, o ile uzna to za potrzebne. – Niewątpliwie, ale nie z powodu gołosłownych oskarżeń. – Jakich oskarżeń? Ma pan je na piśmie? Nie, a zatem co pan w skardze poda? Że po mieście chodzą takie a takie plotki?... Drogi doktorze, przecież jest pan prawnikiem! – Tak, muszę panu mecenasowi przyznać rację. Czy zatem nie ma sposobu?... Boczarski zaczął kiwać się w fotelu: – Sposób był jeden. Najprostszy. Zrezygnować z beznadziejnej drogi prawniczej i postarać się o to, by wojewoda, jako najwyższa władza polityczna, wpłynął na Niewiarowicza. O, ja wiem, że i ta droga nie należy do łatwych. Powinien pan wprost zwrócić się do wojewody. Całkiem prywatnie. Nie ze skargą wydalonego urzędnika miejskiego, lecz jako obywatel poszkodowany na honorze, uważa pan, na honorze, samym posądzeniem o nieprawomyślność. Jeżeli wojewoda uwierzy panu, wówczas znajdzie wiele możliwości wyświetlenia sprawy. Zaznaczam jednak jeszcze raz, że winien pan zwrócić się doń nie jako do dygnitarza, lecz jako do autorytetu, że tak powiem, moralnego. Rozumie mnie pan? – Więc nie składać podania? – Podania?! – Boczarski wybuchnął śmiechem. – Ależ niech pana Bóg broni! Iść osobiście. Zaczął szczegółowo opisywać Murkowi, jak ma się odbyć jego posłuchanie u wojewody i co należy mówić. Słuchał, przyznając, że ten Boczarski jest jednak spryciarzem i że w zupełności zasługuje na opinię zdolnego adwokata. Bez żalu też zostawił na biurku monetę dziesięciozłotową, chociaż mecenas wzbraniał się przed przyjęciem honorarium za taki drobiazg. – A jak pan sądzi – zapytał Murek, gdy Boczarski żegnał go w przedpokoju. – Przeprowadzę swoją sprawę pomyślnie? – Wszystko jest w ręku opatrzności – uśmiechnął się adwokat. – Niestety, opatrzność w dzisiejszych czasach ma tak przepełnione ręce, że nigdy nie wiadomo, co i kiedy z nich spadnie. W każdym razie nie warto się przejmować, a jeżeli pomyśli pan o prywatnej posadzie, może będę mógł coś dla pana znaleźć. – Do widzenia. Przyjęcia w województwie odbywały się w środy i piątki. Wojewoda Łęk-Dornicki, niegdyś dowódca sławnej beskidzkiej dywizji, objąwszy przed trzema laty swój wysoki urząd, wprowadził własny system załatwiania tych petentów, którzy z jakichkolwiek powodów chcieli stanąć przed obliczem samego wojewody z pominięciem przepisowej drogi urzędowej. Entuzjastyczny wielbiciel staropolskiego obyczaju i tradycji piastowskich, dokupił zaraz na początku swych rządów położony za gmachem województwa ogród Joska Szapiry, kazał w pień wyciąć wszystkie drzewa, zostawiając tylko w środku jedno jedyne, starą rozłożystą lipę. Od wczesnej wiosny do późnej jesieni pod tą właśnie lipą odbywały się zbiorowe audiencje u pana wojewody. Indywidualnych nie cierpiał. Pod pniem ustawiono ciężki dębowy zydel dla wojewody; petenci, w liczbie kilkunastu czy kilkudziesięciu otaczali go półkolem, po czym mieli przyjemność wysłuchania kilku ogólniejszych uwag o pogodzie, o urodzajach, o zdarzeniach ostatnich dni znanych już – niestety – z gazet. Czasem wojewoda, będąc w lepszym humorze, ubarwiał tę gawędę mniej lub bardziej popularnymi anegdotami czy dowcipami, a zawsze nie szczędził własnych poglądów na wszystkie omawiane przez siebie sprawy czy to miejscowe, czy krajowe, czy międzynarodowe. W ten sposób petenci mogli kształtować swój światopogląd zgodnie z najbardziej miarodajną opinią swego starszego przyjaciela i opiekuna, jak wojewoda lubił siebie nazywać. Po takiej pogadance występowali kolejno interesanci, w zwięzłych słowach przedstawiali swoją rzecz a wojewoda natychmiast wydawał decyzję, którą stojący za nim sekretarz zapisywał w notesie. W szczególnie rzadkich wypadkach wyznaczano powtórne posłuchanie w cztery oczy w gabinecie. Podczas przyjęć pod lipą za okalającym ogródek parkanem gromadziła się zwykle spora liczba mniej zajętych obywateli, przeważnie młodzieży starozakonnej, którą w razie niesfornego i hałaśliwego zachowania się rozpędzali dwaj dzielni policjanci. Z drugiej strony, w gęsto obsadzonych oknach gmachu wojewódzkiego, widniały rozradowane i uśmiechnięte twarze personelu urzędniczego. Po wysłuchaniu ostatniego petenta wojewoda dawał znak i dwaj inni policjanci obchodzili półkole z dwoma w drzewie rzeźbionymi pudłami, częstując wszystkich papierosami, przy czym wojewoda bacznie przestrzegał, by nie ominięto nikogo. W zimie z konieczności cały cercle przenosił się do wielkiej sali wewnątrz gmachu, gdzie patriarchalną lipę zastępowała nieco wyleniała palma. To już było nie to. W zimie też wojewoda w gorszym bywał usposobieniu. Zamiast kremowej, czesuczowej marynarki lub siwej samodziałowej kurty i długich, palonych butów, zjawiał się w zwyczajnym ubraniu, bez sękatej laski, którą po staroświecku można było, wbiwszy ostrym końcem w matkę ziemię, podeprzeć się z biodra, a przede wszystkim bez nastroju. Brak szerszego audytorium i fatalna akustyka wysokiej, niemal kościelnej sali sprawiały, że zbiorowe posłuchania przypominały raczej równie dawnowieczną, lecz mniej atrakcyjną publiczną spowiedź powszechną. W dodatku i policjanci nie zawsze zdążyli tu na czas pozdejmować lub poodwracać do ściany tabliczki z napisami: „Palenie surowo wzbronione”. Toteż i petentów w zimie bywało mniej niż zazwyczaj. Murek zastał w sali sześć osób, a po nim przyszły tylko cztery. Znał prawie wszystkich. Było kilku ziemian z odleglejszych powiatów, błotwicki hotelarz Majeran, osadnik wojskowy kapitan Dorsz, dwaj chłopi w kożuchach i jakaś paniusia w wypłowiałym paletku i staromodnym kapeluszu. Dr Murek liczył na to, że wojewoda po znajomości nie odmówi mu osobnej audiencji. O to też tylko chciał prosić. Wyłuszczenie podobnej sprawy przy wszystkich było by niemożliwością. Wiedział jednak, że trafiwszy na zły humor wojewody – nic nie wskóra. A wojewoda, jak na nieszczęście, wszedł pochmurny i zamyślony. Zdawał się nikogo nie spostrzegać, chociaż rzucił swoje głośne: „Witajcie”. Mruknął od niechcenia kilka zdań o mrozie i kradzieżach w lasach państwowych, paru słowami załatwił się ze zbrojeniami morskimi Japonii i przystąpił do wysłuchania petentów. Na pierwszy ogień poszła paniusia, której chodziło o jakieś komplikacje z wdowią rentą inwalidzką, po niej hotelarz skarżył się na przodownika, który go gnębi mandatami karnymi, gdyż „ma ciągłe przyczepienie do mojej rodowitej żony, a ona nie może na to patrzeć spokojnie”. Wśród ogólnej wesołości wywołanej tą romantyczną historią sekretarz zanotował krótką decyzję: „Dochodzenie dyscyplinarne. Przedłożyć”. Jeden z chłopów prosił o ulokowanie w szpitalu brata, „który jest wariat”, drugi „dopraszał się łaski, żeby pan prezydent albo jaki minister trzymał do krztu trojaczki, co się mojej babie przytrafiły”. Jedni przyszli ze skargami, inni z prośbami, inni z projektami. Murek rozmyślnie uplasował się ostatni w półksiężycu i gdy przyszła na niego kolej, szybko wyłożył swoją prośbę, mówiąc wyraźnie, dobitnie, tonem żołnierskiego meldunku. Wojewoda Łęk-Dornicki cenił w podwładnych taki ton i ilekroć w ten sposób doń się zwracano, zaraz przechodził na „wy”, co było oznaką większej konfidencji z podwładnym. Dr Murek zresztą sam lubił tę formę, przypominającą wojskowy ład, karność i poczucie hierarchii. Nieraz jako gospodarz świetlicy, jako delegat zarządu tej czy innej organizacji społecznej lub już całkiem służbowo, w charakterze reprezentanta magistratu, miał możność stykania się z wojewodą, którego poważał, szanował i podziwiał jako znakomitego administratora, dygnitarza łaskawego, lecz pełnego dostojeństwa, człowieka z otwartą głową, tępiącego nadużycia i biurokratyzm. Wojewoda bowiem słynął jako pogromca formalistyki biurokratycznej i sam przy lada okazji to podkreślał. Wysłuchawszy Murkowego meldunku, podniósł wysoko brwi i przechylił głowę: – Nie widzę powodu, by robić wyjątki. O co panu chodzi? – Sprawa ściśle osobista, panie wojewodo – resztę oddechu wydobył z siebie Murek, zbity z tropu tym, że wojewoda zwrócił się doń „per pan”. W głosie wojewody zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie: – Każdy ma sprawę osobistą. Słucham? Murek czuł krople potu występujące na czoło. Jedno nieszczęsne słowo i wszystko przepadło. – Ale tu... tutaj... jest podłoże polityczne... Wszyscy nastawili uszy, lecz wojewoda bez namysłu kiwnął głową: – Dobrze. Za... – spojrzał na zegarek. – Za dwadzieścia pięć minut wezwie pana do mnie pan sekretarz. A teraz proszę, kochani państwo, papierosika! Dwaj policjanci kopnęli się żywo, obnosząc pudła z papierosami. Murek swego długo nie mógł zapalić, bo ręka mu drżała. Gdy jednak ściśle w określonej minucie wprowadzony został do gabinetu, zdążył się już uspokoić. – Proszę siadać i mówić – wskazał mu miejsce wojewoda. Murek niemal na pamięć miał przygotowaną swoją skargę. Zwolniono go bez podania powodów, a tymczasem głośno mówi się, że zarzuca mu się nieprawomyślność. Otóż jest to niecne oszczerstwo. Murek w ciągu całego swego życia nie zrobił nic, co by mogło nasunąć cień podobnego podejrzenia. Wszystko da się sprawdzić, zbadać, przeprowadzić najbardziej drobiazgowe śledztwo. Murek błaga o to jak o łaskę. I nie zwraca się do pana wojewody jako do reprezentanta władzy, lecz jako do najwyższego autorytetu moralnego... Wojewoda słuchał uważnie i cierpliwie. Gdy Murek skończył, wojewoda uderzył dłonią w biurko: – Dobrze, panie doktorze. Powiem panu, że i ja słyszałem o tych zarzutach. Ale nim cokolwiek postanowię, chcę wiedzieć prawdę. Czy może mi pan dać słowo honoru, że oskarżają pana niesłusznie? – Daję słowo honoru, panie wojewodo – powiedział uroczyście Murek, unosząc się z krzesła. – Dobrze. Wierzę panu. A teraz proszę uważać. Nie mogę rozkazywać prezydentowi Niewiarowiczowi w kwestiach personalnych. Nie mam prawa. Nie mogę też prywatnie naciskać go w pańskiej sprawie, bo sam wykorzeniam protekcję. Ale obowiązek mi nakazuje wyświetlić rzecz całą. Słusznie i trafnie zauważył pan, co jest świadectwem pańskiego państwowego myślenia, że prezydent Rzeczypospolitej, mianując mnie wojewodą, w imieniu narodu i państwa złożył w moje ręce nie tylko władzę, lecz i autorytet moralny. Otóż jako stróż moralnych dóbr narodu i państwa na swoim odcinku, winienem dbać, by nie została zmarnowana część tych dóbr, jednostka wykształcona, uczciwa i pożyteczna. Zrozumiano? – O panu jako o urzędniku i jako o człowieku miałem najlepszą opinię. Zdolnych, uczciwych i przydatnych ludzi jest mało, bardzo mało i społeczeństwu, narodowi, państwu brak ich ciągle. – Nic dziwnego, w dziedzinie materiału ludzkiego prowadzi się gospodarkę rabunkową. Ra-bun-ko-wą! A to jest najgorsze szaleństwo. Ludzi odpowiednich wyrzuca się na bruk, a idą w górę lizusy, hemoroidziarze i inne pierdzistołki. Administracja, skarbowość, samorządy, wszystko obsadzone jest nie ludźmi z męską inicjatywą, lecz kastratami, eunuchami, niezdolnymi do twórczego, radosnego rozmachu. A państwo nie może zmienić się w rupieciarnię paragrafów, biurokratyczną łamigłówkę, w ciuciubabkę dla pierdzistołków, w której każdy zza swego papierka pokazuje drugiemu język i woła „akuku”. Zawsze to mówię. Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy. Więc co to pan chciał?... Aha! Zatem jest tak: każę sprawę zbadać, pana prezydenta Niewiarowicza rozpytam. Zostawi pan u mego sekretarza, pana Landy, swój adres, w ciągu trzech tygodni wezwę pana. Zrozumiano? – Tak jest, panie wojewodo. – Nic nie obiecuję, niczego nie przyrzekam, ale osobiście rzeczy dopilnuję. Oto wszystko. Czy mogę jeszcze czym służyć panu? Murek ze łzami w oczach zerwał się z miejsca, obtarł wilgotną dłoń o ubranie i tak nisko pochylił się, ściskając rękę wojewody jakby zamierzał ją pocałować. Zresztą zrobiłby to z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Przez całą godzinę, czekając w korytarzu na przyjęcie u sekretarza Landy, wciąż powtarzał sobie półgłosem: Wojewoda! Oto człowiek! Oto dygnitarz! Pełen był jak najlepszych nadziei. Nie popsuł mu nawet humoru fakt, że po przeszło godzinnym oczekiwaniu dowiedział się od woźnego, że pan sekretarz już dziś, jako po godzinie pierwszej, nikogo nie przyjmie. Zgłosił się nazajutrz. Tym razem musiał wypełnić karteczkę meldunkową, rodzaj przepustki i w kolejce został wywołany. Landa zanotował sobie adres Murka. – Czy w magistracie – zapytał – jest pańska ewidencja, curriculum vitae itd? – Naturalnie. – No, to dobrze. Ech... znowu pisaniny będzie. Niech pana bogi pokochają, doktorze. Będę musiał nową teczkę założyć dla pańskiej sprawy. I to właściwie nie mam pojęcia, do którego skorowidza ją wciągnąć? To wcale nie należy do naszej kompetencji. Stary nie ma nic lepszego do roboty!... Murek uśmiechnął się pojednawczo: – A cóż ja miałem zrobić? – Czy ja wiem – wzruszył ramionami Landa – skarga do sądu, zabiegi w policji politycznej... Hm... W każdym razie niech pan złoży mi podanie. Przecie musi być jakaś podstawa postępowania. Sprawa nie może zacząć się ot tak, z powietrza. Stary wprowadziłby tu taki chaos, że choć łbem wal o ścianę. – Więc złożę jeszcze dziś podanie. A czy trzeba ostemplować? Landa aż podskoczył na fotelu: – No, oczywiście! I pan jest doktorem praw, byłym urzędnikiem samorządowym, a o takie rzeczy pan pyta! Znaczek stemplowy za trzy złote. Rozmowa z sekretarzem tylko na krótko zachwiała optymizmem Murka. W gruncie rzeczy przyznawał mu rację. Sam zawsze był zwolennikiem bezwzględnego porządku i ścisłego przestrzegania przepisów. Sam wygląd Landy sprawiał Murkowi przyjemność. Tak powinni wyglądać wszyscy urzędnicy: schludnie, poważnie, godnie. U dygnitarzy już inaczej. Na wyższych szczeblach dopuszczalna a nawet potrzebna jest indywidualność. Na przykład, minister albo wojewoda, a chociażby prezydent miasta. Każdy z nich musi czymś się wyróżniać... Przypomniał sobie Niewiarowicza. No, ten będzie miał minę, gdy wyrzucony przezeń Murek wróci do magistratu. A wróci triumfalnie, wielokroć mocniejszy niż dawniej. Niewiarowicz, upokorzony, będzie musiał przeprosić. Ale mało tego. Murek już potrafi wówczas dać mu do zrozumienia, kto kogo naprawdę trzyma w ręku. Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie. Dr Murek przymykał oczy i widział nadchodzący dzień swego powrotu. Jałcza, Więcek i wszystkie te pieski, które odwróciły się doń z chwilą dymisji ogonami, zaczną skakać na dwóch łapkach. W mieście, w innych urzędach, też nastąpi pierwszoklaśna konfuzja... A u Horzeńskich?... Tu, niestety, nie można było spodziewać się radykalnej zmiany nastroju. Teraz, kiedy wyszło na jaw o co Horzeńskiemu chodziło i na co miał nadzieję, po brutalnym zachowaniu się przyszłego teścia, dr Murek nie spodziewał się powrotu dawnych, wprawdzie chłodnych lecz poprawnych stosunków. Może to zresztą i lepiej. Po rozparcelowaniu Fastówki Horzeńskim zostanie niewielki kapitalik. Wyżyć wyżyją ale oczywiście nie na dotychczasowym poziomie. Niechże między nimi a zięciem nie będzie uczuć rodzinnych. Tym lepiej dla zięcia. Ani przez chwilę Murek nie zwątpił w Nirę. Ona nie da się przekabacić, a zbyt mało liczy się z wolą rodziców by zdecydowała się przekreślić swoje uczucia do narzeczonego z tej jedynej racji, że zawiodły nieuczciwe projekty finansowe ojca. Widmo nowej zwłoki w wyznaczeniu daty ślubu rozwiewało się dzięki audiencji u wojewody. Murek był pewien, że najdalej za miesiąc wróci na poprzednie stanowisko. Tak w to wierzył, że poszedł do zakładów stolarskich i opłacił zwykłą ratę za zamówione meble. Umówił się tam też co do sprowadzenia z Czołnów i odrestaurowania tych antyków czołnowskich które już faktycznie były jego własnością. Głównie też z zamiarem porozumienia się w tej sprawie poszedł któregoś dnia do willi na Wielką. Liczył też i na rozmowę z babunią, zamierzając prosić staruszkę, by napisała do Warszawy w celu przyspieszenia powrotu córki i wnuczki. Ku swemu zdziwieniu i radości dowiedział się od lokaja, iż panie właśnie przyjechały popołudniowym pociągiem. – Ale niech pan doktor lepiej innym razem będzie łaskaw, bo teraz państwo chyba nie przyjmą. Dopiero teraz Murek zauważył przestraszony wzrok lokaja, nieład w przedpokoju i rozbitą szybę w drzwiach do salonu. Skądś, z dalszych pokojów dobiegał hałas przewracanych mebli gwar wielu głosów i krzyki. – Co się tu stało?! – zapytał przerażony. Służący machnął rękami. – Cały dom rozwalą. Złapała go z tą rudą, co to niby do rachunków przychodziła. Stary, a głupi. Drzwi od gabinetu nie mógł zamknąć. Ale to i dobrze, należało mu się. Ludziom od roku zalega, a w tę rudą to pchał drań forsę. – Ale kto? – No jaśnie pan. Starsza jaśnie pani to chyba wykituje z tego wszystkiego. Przeraźliwy spazmatyczny krzyk kobiecy ostrym piskiem rozległ się gdzieś bliżej. – Morderca! Ratunku! Morderca. Murek rzucił na ziemię kapelusz i skoczył przez otwarte drzwi. W hallu na środku leżał wywrócony wielki fotel i stolik z porcelaną. W gabinecie na ciemnym dywanie widniały rozrzucone części męskiej i kobiecej garderoby. Pod obcasami zatrzeszczało szkło rozbitej lampy. Przez palarnię Murek wpadł do buduaru, gdzie na podłodze kłębiło się kilka osób. Chrapliwy głos Horzeńskiego charczał urywanie. – A masz, a masz, a masz wiedźmo, masz. Czyjaś głowa miarowo uderzała o podłogę. – Złodziej, morderca! – piszczał kobiecy głos. Z przewalającej się kupy sterczały gołe, kosmate i chude nogi Horzeńskiego. Jedną z nich ciągnęła oburącz marszałkowa Radecka, której siwe włosy prawie zakrywały twarz. Pokojówka Milcia walczyła w środku, gdzie w strzępach różowej koszulki, z twarzą ociekającą krwią, leżała na wznak owa ruda, do której przywarła pani Horzeńska. Jej mąż usiłował oderwać jej ręce od ofiary a ciotka Leokadia biła go popielniczką po głowie. W pewnej chwili Horzeński wierzgnął nogą i marszałkowa Radecka, niczym wyrzucona z katapulty, przemknęła z nieludzkim krzykiem obok Murka i uderzając całym ciężarem o misterne biureczko w rogu pokoju, legła z trzaskiem w jego gruzach. Murek, szybko zorientowawszy się w sytuacji, zrzucił palto, przeskoczył przez Milcię i upatrzywszy dogodny moment, chwycił pod ramiona rudą pannę. W następnej chwili zapewniwszy sobie równowagę w rozstawionych nogach, szarpnął z całej siły. Piekielny wrzask towarzyszył temu cesarskiemu cięciu. W rękach pani Horzeńskiej zostały dwie smugi rudych włosów, ciotka Leokadia przewróciła się, a Horzeński zsunął się z pleców żony, lecz winowajczyni całego zajścia stała już bezpiecznie za plecami Murka. – Bandyci! Zabili! Zabili mnie! – rozpaczliwie darła się z kąta marszałkowa Radecka spod stosu zmasakrowanego biureczka, wyciągając ku niebu ręce czarne od atramentu. – Proszę się uspokoić! Proszę państwa! – zdyszanym głosem usiłował przekrzyczeć ich Murek. – Ja tę dziewkę uduszę! Łajdaczka! – wypiskiwała histerycznie pani Horzeńska, siedząc na podłodze w podartych karakułach, z głową karykaturalnie zmierzwioną, potrząsając kurczowo zaciśniętymi pięściami. – Ciebie uduszę, ty wiedźmo – rzucił się do niej znowu mąż, straszny i śmieszny w poszarpanej górze od piżamy, z wielką czerwoną pręgą przez policzek i z kłakami włosów na piersi. Na szczęście przytomna pokojówka zagrodziła mu drogę i pchnęła na tapczan, aż jęknęły sprężyny. Na karku widniała napuchnięta rana, z której cieniutką strużką ciekła krew. Murek uznał za najlepsze natychmiastowe usunięcie obiektu awantury. Ruda panienka trzymała się kurczowo jego ramienia, skulona i rozdygotana. – Niech pani idzie tu – pociągnął ją do sypialni a stąd do łazienki. – Proszę obmyć krew. Zaraz przyniosę pani ubranie. – Ja się boję! – jęknęła – Ja się boję, niech pan nie odchodzi! Wyglądała okropnie. Twarz podrapana ociekała krwią, resztki kombinezki żałośnie zwisały z jednego ramienia. Pełne obwisłe piersi i duży okrągły brzuch pokryty siecią niebieskich żyłek również nosiły liczne ślady walki. – Jakie to szczęście – przemknęło Murkowi przez głowę – że Nira nie widziała tego wszystkiego. Gdzie ona może być? Może gdzie leży zemdlona! Nawinął się właśnie lokaj, któremu kazał odszukać garderobę panny. W buduarze był już spokój. Pani Horzeńska, zanosząc się spazmatycznym łkaniem, doprowadzała przed lustrem swój wygląd do jako takiego porządku. Jej męża już nie było. Musiał wynieść się do gabinetu. Ciotka Leokadia cuciła w kącie marszałkową Radecką. Murek przypomniał sobie, po co tu wszedł: chodziło o palto. Podniósł je z podłogi, strzepnął i właśnie rozejrzał się za bezpiecznym miejscem, gdzie by je ulokować, gdy w drzwiach stanęła babcia Horzeńska Oparta na swojej laseczce i blada jak papier, zwróciła się jednak do Murka z uśmiechem. – Dobry wieczór, panie Franku. Proszę mi wybaczyć, że w moim domu. Głos zadrżał i już Murek przestraszył się, że staruszka straci przytomność. Ona jednak opanowała się i dorzuciła jednym tchem: – Dziękuję. Proszę, Nirę znajdzie pan w jej pokoju. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko serce mu się ścisnęło litością i podziwem dla tej staruszki. On sam, młody i zdrowy, pomimo silnych nerwów, czuł się zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi. W pierwszych chwilach działał nie myśląc, zrobił to, co zrobiłby instynktownie w każdej podobnej sytuacji. Teraz jednak nie umiał przywołać się do przytomności, zrozumieć, co właściwie zaszło i jaką on sam w tym rolę odegrał. Ogarnął go nagle wstyd za tych ludzi, uczucie wstrętu, podobne do tego, jakie miał już raz, kiedy jeden z kolegów biurowych ukradkiem wybierał mu z szuflady papierosy. Czuł się tak, jakby w jego oczach zostało zdemaskowane jakieś nędzne oszustwo, jakby odkrył falsyfikat w tym, co cenił, co chciał cenić. A jednocześnie gdzieś pod krtanią łaskotała go potrzeba śmiechu. Przykrego, złego śmiechu. Minął się w korytarzu z rudą dziewczyną, którą służący dość bezceremonialnie popychał ku kuchennemu wyjściu. Zapukał do drzwi Niry. Nie było odpowiedzi, wobec czego nacisnął klamkę. Leżała na tapczanie, oparta na łokciach i czytała książkę. – No, jakże tam?– zapytała, nie odwracając głowy – życie rodzinne kwitnie? – To ja – powiedział Murek – dobry wieczór pani. Zerwała się i usiadła: – Pan?... A pan skąd się tu wziął? – Właśnie przyszedłem niedawno. – W samą porę! – wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Podciągnęła nogi i zakryła je brzegiem różowego szlafroczka. Na włosach miała siatkę, która, zapinając się pod brodą, podkreślała śliczny owal jej twarzy. Rozjarzone śmiechem oczy paliły się czarnym ogniem. Wydała mu się nieprawdopodobnie i niewiarygodnie piękna, najdroższa i najbardziej upragniona. – Przyjechała pani! – chwycił jej rękę i wśród pocałunków powtarzał: – Przyjechała! Moja ukochana! Przyjechała... Tak tęskniłem... Lekko wyswobodziła dłoń z jego rąk: – No dobrze, dobrze, ale niech mi pan powie, czy tamci już wszyscy w szpitalu? – Którzy tamci? – zdziwił się szczerze. – No, moja kochana rodzinka! Zasępił się. – Rzeczywiście, bardzo, bardzo przykre... Pani słyszała? Z irytacją odsunęła książkę. – Czy słyszałam? Cała dzielnica musiała słyszeć. Mama jest zupełnie niepoczytalna. Czy to pan pisał ten anonim?... Murek aż oniemiał. – No, mnie pan może się przyznać. Pan pisał? – Jaki anonim? – Niechże pan nie udaje – zniecierpliwiła się. – Babcia pisała, że tatuś zrobił panu brutalną scenę a zaraz po liście babci przyszedł ten anonim o tatusiu i jego... złotowłosej amantce. Muszę panu przyznać, że to było szatańsko zręczne posunięcie. Nie podejrzewałam pana o tyle dyplomatycznych zdolności: jednym zamachem zemścić się na tatusiu, zdyskredytować go i zmusić matkę, a zatem i mnie do powrotu. – Myli się pani – potrząsnął głową – nigdy w życiu nie napisałem żadnego anonimu. I zdaje mi się, że niczym też nie dałem pani, panno Niro, powodów do posądzenia mnie o taką podłość. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ach! Podłość! Lubi pan nadużywać mocnych słów Może nie pan pisał, ale pan to zaaranżował. Mama, gdy przeczytała o zastawieniu jej brylantów, wpadła w istny szał. Bałam się, że nasz dom musi teraz przypominać scenę teatru z ostatniego aktu „Hamleta”. Same trupy. Co? – Jakie to szczęście, że pani tego nie widziała!. – O, nie. Podobne widowisko może być interesujące, ale jeden raz. Gdy powtarza się częściej, zaczyna nudzić Wykąpałam się tymczasem i jak pan widzi, usiłowałam czytać, o ile odgłosy życia rodzinnego na to pozwalały. Murek posmutniał. Był przekonany, że Nira nadrabia miną, by nie okazać, jak wstydzi się za swoich, lecz dotknął go ten sarkastyczny ton. – Panno Niro – odezwał się. – Niech pani nie udaje cynizmu. Proszę mi wierzyć, że w pełni współczuję pani, że dla mnie to, to zajście jest równie bolesne... – O? Bolesne? Czyżby i pan przy tym oberwał jakiegoś guza? – zaśmiała się swobodnie. Murek zmarszczył brwi. – Powtarzam, że nie do twarzy pani z tym tonem. Wiem doskonale, że pani cierpi. Drwinami tego się nie zakryje. Musi pani kochać i rodziców, i dom... ognisko. Nira wyprostowała się, jej oczy zwęziły się i błysnęły gniewem. – Kochać? Kochać? Ja nie cierpię ich! Słyszy pan, nie cierpię! Duszę się w tym domu! Ze wstrętem oddycham tym powietrzem. Czy pan nie widzi, że jestem młoda, chcę życia, chcę szczęścia, chcę prawdziwego zła i dobra, nawet cierpień, nawet krzywd, ale prawdziwych bujnych, żywiołowych! A tu jest trupiarnia! Dogorywanie! Tu nie ma żadnego ogniska, tylko sterta nawozu, tlejąca w zaduchu hipokryzji! To wszystko jest skazane na zagładę! Co mnie może łączyć z tym roślinnym dogorywaniem, z tym z tym próchnem! Zerwała się i oburącz chwyciła się za głowę. – O, Boże, Boże! Ja muszę stąd się wydostać, ja muszę oderwać się od tego! Nie dam się wessać w to grzęzawisko! Nie dam się! I wyrwę się, słyszy pan, wyrwę się za wszelką cenę! Stała przed nim, drżąca z gniewu i buntu. – Nie zniosę tego dłużej, duszę się! Ogromna radość ogarnęła Murka, Na początku trochę przestraszony jej wybuchem i pogardą, z jaką mówiła o własnej rodzinie, teraz widział tylko jedno, prostą konsekwencję ona chce czym prędzej rozstać się z domem a zatem wyjść za niego, zacząć nowe życie. – Niro, szczęście moje! – wyszeptał w największym rozczuleniu. – Zabiorę cię, tak, zabiorę panią stąd, jak najprędzej. Murek, sam bliski łez, łagodnie i tkliwie objął ją i nieznacznym delikatnym ruchem dłoni głaskał jej ramię. – Zabiorę cię – mówił półgłosem. – Już niedługo. Będziemy mieli własny dom, własne ognisko, własne szczęście. Dla ciebie, tylko dla ciebie będę żył... Gotów jestem i umrzeć dla ciebie Niro mój najdroższy skarbie, moja kochana, pokrzywdzona królewno... No, nie płacz już... Nie płacz... Za każdą z twoich łez oddałbym całą swoją krew. Tylko troszkę cierpliwości. Wszystko będzie słonecznie i dobrze. Już prędko... Rodzice muszą się zgodzić na przyspieszenie ślubu. Zgodzą się, zobaczysz. Nie mają prawa więzić mojego rajskiego ptaka... Już niedługo. Zdawała się uspokajać pod wpływem jego słów, co rozrzewniło go jeszcze bardziej. Zniżył głos i mówił szeptem, tuz przy jej głowie. – To prawda, że na razie nie możemy jeszcze się pobrać, ale to kwestia kilku tygodni, miesiąca. Moja redukcja zostanie cofnięta. Wrócę do magistratu na dawne stanowisko. Sam wojewoda tym się zajął. A gdy będę miał zapewnioną stałą pensję, gdy wrócę do magistratu, wtedy już nic. Stanowczym ruchem uwolniła się z jego objęć. – Boże! – powiedziała zniecierpliwionym lecz już spokojniejszym głosem. – Niechże mi pan da święty spokój z tym swoim magistratem! Murek zaniepokoił się: chyba powiedział coś bezsensownego, czy popełnił jakiś nietakt? Od razu stracił pewność siebie i patrzył na nią skonfundowany. Nira tymczasem ociężałym ruchem jakby zmęczona, zapaliła górne światło, wyjęła z szafy suknie i jeszcze jakieś szczegóły garderoby i za parawanem zaczęła się ubierać. Nie wiedział, czy ma wyjść, czy zostać, a bał się pytaniem sprowokować nieprzychylną odpowiedź. Stał i czekał. Po chwili wyszła w długiej wieczorowej sukni i usiadłszy przed lustrem ze skupioną uwagą zdejmowała siatkę pieczołowicie i długo układała poszczególne pasma i fale włosów, połyskujących na zgięciach miedzią, potem jakimś kremem z lekka wytarła twarz, przyczesała brwi i westchnąwszy powiedziała. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Franku, stan moich nerwów. – Ależ. – Nie jestem historyczką, ale niewiele do tego brakuje. Mówmy o czymś innym Cóż pan porabia? – Ja? uśmiechnął się – O, to nic ciekawego Może pani mi lepiej powie, jak spędzały panie czas w Warszawie? Niechętnie i jakby z przymusem mówiła o krewnych, o znajomych, o teatrach, o modzie i cenach futer, o restauracjach i dancingach. Stopniowo wspomnienia warszawskie ożywiły ją: nawet zaśmiała się kilka razy. Miał ogromną ochotę zapytać, czy widywała Junoszyca, lecz póty to odkładał, aż zapukano do drzwi. Wszedł służący. – Jaśnie pani starsza prosi do stołu – zameldował. Murek spojrzał nań zdumiony, potem pytająco na Nirę. Nie przypuszczał, by po tej potwornej awanturze kolacja miała odbyć się normalnie. Zwłaszcza swoją obecność uważał za nieodpowiednią i chciał Nirę pożegnać, lecz lokaj pospieszył zaznaczyć, że jaśnie pani starsza koniecznie prosi i pana doktora. Gdy niechętnie i zażenowany wchodził za Nirą do jadalni byli tam już wszyscy, nie wyłączając pana i pani domu. Jak zwykle tutaj, ubrani wieczorowo, nieco uroczyści i uprzejmi. Mogłoby się zdawać, że w tym domu nic nie zaszło, że ci ludzie w ogóle nie byliby zdolni nawet do podniesienia na siebie głosu. Gdyby nie wyraźne choć zapudrowane lub pozaklejane plasterkami ślady bójki, Murek sam zwątpiłby w to co widział na własne oczy zaledwie przed dwiema godzinami. No i rozmowa nie dawała się nawiązać, mimo usilnych zabiegów babci. Tylko głuchy pan Salwator, stryj pana domu, zdradzał wyśmienity humor gadając bez przerwy. Musiał nie słyszeć awantury i nic o niej nie wiedzieć, gdyż raz po raz zwracał się do jej uczestników z dowcipami, anegdotkami i żarcikami na temat szram i sińców. Bawił się tym znakomicie. Na Murku zrobiło to wszystko razem makabryczne wrażenie. Wracając do domu obiecał sobie dwie rzeczy: jak najprędzej wyrwać Nirę z tego domu i rozstać się z Karolką. Już wówczas, gdy Nira płakała, przeklinał w duchu swoją słabość, to, że uległ pokusie i że plamił swoją miłość brudnym i niegodnym uczciwego człowieka stosunkiem fizycznym. Nazajutrz, gdy przyszła Karolka, usiłował wytłumaczyć jej stan swego sumienia. Zrozumiała tylko, że ją odpędza, a chociaż nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, chlipała prawie pół godziny, dając Murkowi do zrozumienia, że gdyby mu się coś odmieniło, zawsze gotowa jest do powrotu. Jeden po drugim mijały dni, dręczące bezczynnością. Prawie co dzień widywał się z narzeczoną, a pewien swego rychłego powrotu do magistratu, chodził po mieście ostentacyjnie uśmiechnięty i z podniesioną głową, zwłaszcza towarzysząc pannie Horzeńskiej. Może dlatego, a może przez zwykłą ciekawość, zatrzymywali go teraz częściej znajomi, wypytując o zamiary na przyszłość a mimochodem starając się dowiedzieć coś bliższego o awanturze u Horzeńskich, o której opowiadano niestworzone rzeczy. Służba musiała roznosić plotki, a te wykoślawiały i bez tego przykrą prawdę do rozmiarów niemal zbrodni. Życie jednak potoczyło się wkrótce dawnym trybem i już nie mogło być mowy o zamordowaniu w willi na Wielkiej owej rudej panienki, gdyż kilka osób widziało ją na własne oczy w separatce w restauracji Wiecheckiego i to z Horzeńskim. Tymczasem minął zapowiedziany przez wojewodę termin i Murek zaczął nachodzić sekretarza Landę, by dowiedzieć się o losie swojej sprawy. Ten jednak nie chciał czy nie umiał nic powiedzieć i skończyło się na tym, że trzeba było znowu udać się do samego wojewody. Na piątkowym zbiorowym przyjęciu, na które Murek przyszedł pełen najlepszych nadziei, wojewoda na szczęście był w doskonałym usposobieniu. Dobrodusznie przemówił za zgodą między obywatelami różnych wyznań, wskazał na nieistotność rozbieżności rasowych i klasowych, które już z odległości księżyca muszą być niedostrzegalne, a co dopiero z takiego na przykład gwiazdozbioru Wielkiej czy nawet – przypuśćmy – Małej Niedźwiedzicy. Po kilku hipotezach astronomicznych i muśnięciu sprawy przyszłych stosunków międzyplanetarnych przeszedł od razu do wysłuchiwania petentów i łaskawie większość spraw zadecydował przychylnie, gdy jednak uśmiechnięty zwrócił się do Murka, wyraźnie spoważniał: – A, pan doktor Murek. O cóż panu chodzi?... Nim jednak Murek zdążył coś powiedzieć, wojewoda zmarszczył brwi i zawołał: – Przypominam. Tak, tak. Otóż panie doktorze, zbadałem pańską skargę. Zbadałem i przykro mi bardzo, że wprowadził mnie pan w błąd. – Ja, panie wojewodo... – zaczął Murek. – Pan – ostro przerwał wojewoda. – Co pan doktor sobie wyobraża, ja nie wiem. Zaprząta pan swoją osobą województwo i ministerstwo, jakby wszystkie najwyższe instancje administracyjne nie miały nic innego do roboty jak zajmować się pańską przeszłością polityczną. – Ależ, panie wojewodo, ja nie mam żadnej przeszłości politycznej! – prawie krzyknął w rozpaczy Murek. Wojewoda skrzywił się: – Ma pan czy nie, to jest obojętne. Gdyby pan miał antypaństwowe grzechy na sumieniu, zostałby pan oddany sądom. A skoro ich pan nie ma lub obciążają pana rzeczy niekaralne, nikt pana z tego powodu usunąć z posady nie miał prawa. Zrozumiano?... W państwie jest prawo. Pan wie, co to jest prawo?... Praworządność! Każdy obywatel temu prawu podlega. Ono wskazuje mu jego obowiązki i jego uprawnienia. Może pan znajduje, że to nie jest słuszne, ale ja jestem przeciwnego zdania, panie doktorze Murek. I skąd do licha, ubrdał pan sobie, że zwolniono pana z powodów politycznych?... Czy to nie mania wielkości? Do stu diabłów! Ministerstwo nic o tym nie wie. Zarząd miasta wyraźnie i w urzędowym piśmie stwierdza, że zwolniono pana wskutek zwyczajnej redukcji. Pan prezydent Niewiarowicz osobiście to potwierdza. A pan, pan ma widocznie jakieś niezdrowe ambicje, jakieś chorobliwe przywidzenia. Czy panu się zdaje, że ja jako wojewoda, nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż zajmowanie się pańskimi fantazjami?... Niech się pan opamięta, panie doktorze Murek!... Wojewoda skończył, zmrużył nerwowo powieki i odwrócił się do następnego interesanta. Schodząc po szerokich schodach Murek na próżno usiłował zebrać myśli. Jedno wiedział: – Przegrana. Spadło to nań jak obuch i przyćmiło zdolność zdawania sobie sprawy z przyczyn i szczegółów poniesionej klęski. Do późnego wieczora leżał na łóżku, przykrywszy się wraz z głową paltem. Obmierzło mu nagle wszystko. Ogarnęła go taka apatia, że gdyby bodaj pożar wybuchł w domu, nie miałby ochoty ruszyć się z miejsca. Stopniowo, z wolna krystalizowała się świadomość krzywdy, krzywdy, wobec której był bezsilny. Krótko jednak poddawał się rozrzewnieniu nad własną bezsilnością. Pięści same zaczęły się zaciskać, a krew napływała do mózgu. Wiedział dobrze, co mu nakazywała zrobić jego natura. Przed oczyma jak żywy stanął obraz lat dziecinnych. Na rynku w miasteczku tłum ludzi a w środku Mikoła Bacel, gospodarz z Ławrynówki, kum ojca, bosy, w parcianych portkach, z dyszlem w obu rękach a na dyszlu krew, a na ziemi, w kałuży brodaty Judka, co po wsiach jeździł za bydłem, i żandarm z błyszczącymi guzikami. A Mikoła krzyczał: – Moja krzywda, wasza śmierć! A wszyscy naokoło milczeli albo jeszcze przytakiwali, bo stronę Mikoły trzymali, że go Żyd oszukał, a żandarm za Żydem się ujął. Judka leżał z rozwaloną głową i z dziwnie otwartą gębą a ten drugi w mundurze, cały we krwi, ruszał się jeszcze, a co się poruszył, Mikoła zawijał dyszlem i walił z całej siły, krzycząc: – Moje krzywda, wasza śmierć. I chociaż zaraz przyszło dużo żandarmów, którzy strasznie wygrażali i po rękach i nogach zakuli Mikołę w łańcuchy, w pamięci Murka pozostał on jako bohater. Miał wtedy lat sześć, nie więcej, może siedem, ale nigdy później nie zdobył się na potępienie Mikoły Bacela, gospodarza z Ławrynówki. Już będąc w domu pana Słowińskiego, chodząc do czwartej czy piątej gimnazjalnej, dowiedział się, że Mikołę wtedy powiesili. Wiadomość ta nie oburzyła go wcale. Tak i należało. Ale Mikoła umierał ze spokojnym sumieniem, bo za swoją krzywdę zapłacił, sprawiedliwość sobie wymierzył... Byle to zrobić, a potem to już wszystko jedno!... Murek usiadł na łóżku i wpatrzył się w ciemność. Serce biło mocno i niespokojnie. Wiedział, co mu szumi po głowie. Tak, pragnął odpłaty za swoją krzywdę. Nie kary, nie zemsty, lecz sprawiedliwej odpłaty. Moja krzywda, wasza śmierć!... Właśnie, tylko śmierć. Dawny projekt denuncjacji wydał mu się śmieszny i zbyt łagodny. Czuł w sobie konieczność bezpośredniego fizycznego działania. Chwycić za gardło i udusić lub rozbić łeb!... I nagle zastanowił się: komu?... Przez myśl przesunęły się szybko postacie wojewody, Gąsowskiego, Niewiarowicza, Jelczy, Czakowskiego, sekretarza Więcka, Landy i nie wiadomo dlaczego, Junoszyca. Do nich wszystkich rosła w nim nienawiść. Stopniowo coraz wyraźniej uświadamiał sobie, że jednak od Niewiarowicza przede wszystkim ma prawo zażądać rozrachunku. Gdzieś pod czaszką zaczęło formować się i twardnieć postanowienie. Ciężko podniósł się z łóżka, nie zapalając lampy, odszukał po omacku kapelusz, naciągnął palto i wyszedł do sionki. Przekręcał właśnie klucz w zamku, gdy sąsiednie drzwi uchyliły się i w kłębie pary, buchającej w mróz z ciepłego wnętrza, stanął pan Żurko, właściciel mieszkania. – A pan doktor, za przeproszeniem, wychodzi? – zapytał tonem rozczarowania. – A bo co, panie Żurko? – Eee... nic. Tak sobie. Myślałem, że pan może nie pogardzi... Hę... moja stara kazała... Staruszek zakaszlał w przeciągu i dodał: – A i prośbę mielibyśmy. Murek bez słowa wszedł do pokoju, a raczej do schludnie utrzymanej kuchni. Z sąsiedniej alkowy od razu przydreptała Żurkowa, przygarbiona, chuda staruszka. Oboje przypominali parę białych, ruchliwych i zaniepokojonych królików. Żyli samotnie. Mieli wprawdzie troje dzieci, lecz dwie córki już dawno wyszły za mąż i mieszkały gdzieś daleko a syn wyemigrował do Ameryki i tyle o nim wiedzieli, że doszedł do majątku. Do rodziców nie przyjeżdżał ani znaku życia nie dawał. Toteż, ile razy staruszkowie zaczepiali Murka, rozmowa wciąż kręciła się koło niewdzięczności dzieci. Nawet nie narzekali na nich. Niczego przecież od nich nie chcieli, broń Boże. Skarżyli się tylko, że przyjdzie im umrzeć, nie doczekawszy się ciepłego słowa od nich. Na komodzie w kolorowych ramkach stały fotografie, nad nimi z niebieskiego wazonu zwieszały się papierowe czerwone kwiaty. Nawet czystość tutaj, nawet białe firaneczki na oknach i doniczki z pelargoniami, wszystko tu było smutne, osierocone, gotowe do pożegnania na zawsze. W starych oczach, między zmarszczkami, wciąż szkliły się łzy, nie wiadomo, czy ze smutku, czy ze starości, aż i obcierać ich nie było warto, a może i nie czuli, jak im wysychały na powiekach. Cały dzień krzątali się oboje w swoim mikroskopijnym gospodarstwie a wieczorami gawędzili wciąż o tym samym, najczęściej po ciemku, przez oszczędność a i dlatego, że nawet przez okulary czytać już przy sztucznym świetle nie mogli. Murek czuł dla staruszków jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną litość i dlatego, chociaż początkowo wytargował swój pokój za piętnaście złotych miesięcznie, później dobrowolnie dorzucił jeszcze trzy złote. Dla niego nie był to wielki pieniądz, dla nich stanowiła ta kwota o możności takiego luksusu jak mleko do kawy. Toteż, gdy Żurkowa skwapliwie zaczęła nakrywać stół obrusem. Murek stanowczo oświadczył, że za przyjęcie dziękuje. Usadowił się pod oknem i zapytał: – O cóż chodzi? – Bardzo wielka przykrość... Ot... na stare lata – zaczęła Żurkowa, lecz mąż przerwał jej: – Do pana doktora jako do wykształconego człowieka zwracam się. Może pan da łaskawie jaką radę. Już do żadnej impulsywnej pracy nie nadaję się. Ręce trzęsą się, widzę już słabo. Jeszcze ot, w ogródku tam coś tego i owego, ale żeby tak, to nic. Sam pan doktor widzi. Ale, jak panu wiadomo, służyłem kiedyś kolejowo. Czterdzieści lat, panie, czterdzieści lat. Bywało, pogoda nie pogoda, choroba nie choroba, do swojej roboty marsz! I za cóż, pytam się taka krzywda?... – Jaka krzywda? – A no, powiadają, że u zaborcy, niby, że u ruskich służyłem. A mójże panie, moja wina? A bo to chciałem akurat u ruskich? – Polskich to i nie było wtedy – tonem zapewnienia dodała staruszka. – Otóż to – potwierdził. – A oni mi powiadają, że teraz taki przepis wyszedł, że mnie moją emeryturę zmniejszyć trzeba. Ludzie, mówię, opamiętajcie się! Za co?... Czy ja co złego, uchowaj Boże, zrobiłem?... Nie to, powiadają, ale służba w zaborczych ruskich na mniej liczy się. To, mówię, może i mnie należy się odmłodnieć, żeby z tych czterdziestu lat, co mi potrącali na emeryturę, wróciło się?... I jakże to tak? Staruszek ubawił się własnym dowcipem, klepnął się po kolanie i zerknął na żonę, a ta zaśmiała się cichutko, zakrywając usta ręką. – I widzi pan doktor, co parę lat zmniejszali. To na oszczędności, to obniżki, a to procenty, a teraz znowu. Powiadają, że od rządu taki przepis wyszedł. Jakże od rządu niesprawiedliwość? Za co? Tak tu siedzim z moją starą i kalkulujem: jak tu z tego wyżyć? Za mieszkanie płacić trzeba a i opału nikt darmo nie da. Co jemy, sam pan doktor widzi. Kartofle i kluski. A choćbyśmy tego mięsa, co na niedzielę do posmakowania kupujemy, wyrzekli się jak pokusy piekielnej, to i tak nie wyciągniem. Tu znowu wtrąciła się staruszka i zaczęła szczegółowo wyliczać pozycje niezbędnych wydatków i zakończyła: – Lepiej przyszliby i powiedzieli: nie ma dla was nic więcej, umierajcie! – Co też opowiadasz – zachichotał jej mąż. – Przecież na koszt pogrzebu nie byłoby. Jeszcze przeklinaliby po śmierci. Tak ot czterdzieści lat pracy... Życie człowiekowi zeszło a nawet na trumnę sosnową nie starczy... Ale ja myślę – ożywił się nagle – że od pana doktora jako od urzędowej osoby i w ogóle znającego, jakaś rada nam przyjdzie. Bo my, cóż możemy zrobić?... Żadnej siły ani opieki nie mamy. Prawo z nami, po naszej stronie, ale to słaba pociecha. Przez sądy swojego nie dojdziem, a choćby, to na sądy pieniędzy potrzeba. Nikt z nami się nie liczy. Emeryt to tak jak ubogi krewny, co się go z łaski utrzymuje, a jak za długo żyje, to i łaski coraz mniej. – A my, starzy, nikomu już niepotrzebni. Choćby i wszystko nam odebrali, to i tak jesteśmy bezbronni. Staruszek wyjął chustkę i długo nos wycierał. Murek pomyślał, że mógłby być synem tych dwojga i że to może lepiej, że jest sierotą. I tak zabolała go ich właśnie bezradność, bezbronność. Pokiwał głową. Cóż im może poradzić?... Ciężko, bardzo ciężko, ale niech starają się przetrwać. Może przyjdzie poprawa. Teraz takie zarządzenia wyszły. Wszystkim obcinają pobory. Jednym mniej, innym więcej. Nie zawsze sprawiedliwie... Tu Murek siłą kilkuletniego nawyku poczuł się w jakimś stopniu odpowiedzialny za zarządzenia państwowe, odezwał się w nim obowiązek solidaryzowania się z państwem. Zaczął pouczającym i poważnym tonem wyjaśniać, że rządy też są instytucją ludzką, że osiągnięcie bezwzględnej sprawiedliwości w podziale dochodów i obciążeń jest bardzo trudne, że kryzys zmusza państwo do rozstrzygnięć nieraz przykrych a jednostki, które na tym ucierpiały, powinny pogodzić się z nową sytuacją, gdyż dobro całości tego wymaga. Żukrowie słuchali coraz bardziej onieśmieleni, aż umilkł zawstydzony pustką własnych słów. Jakże inaczej brzmiały, ile miały głębokiego sensu i niewzruszalnej prawdy wtedy, gdy w nie wierzył. – Pogodzić się? – lękliwie odezwał się Żurko. – I pewnie muszę się pogodzić, bo cóż zrobię?... Ho, gdybym był młody, jak pan, ho!... Murek spojrzał nań z nagłym zainteresowaniem i zapytał półgłosem: – I cóżby wtedy pan zrobił? – Wtedy?... Oho! Co tam gadać! Nie zostawiłbym swojej krzywdy nikomu na pamiątkę... Pewno! A potem plunąłbym i poszedł w świat! Dla młodego wszędzie miejsce i kawałek chleba się znajdzie. Prawda, stara? Staruszka westchnęła i machnęła rękami. Murek zapiął palto, wstał i pożegnał się. Zaraz za drzwiami uderzył go mocnym porywem lodowaty wiatr. Setki drobnych jak pył śnieżynek wdarły się za kołnierz, siekły w twarz, kłuły w oczy. Pochylił się i szybko szedł pod wiatr. Pod nogami śnieg skrzypiał urywanym metalicznym dźwiękiem. Trzeba było przymknąwszy powieki iść prawie na oślep. Ulice były puste. Na rogu Poznańskiej i Leśnej ktoś mu się ukłonił. Odpowiedział sięgnięciem ręki do kapelusza. Przejmujący powiew wtargnął do rękawa i poszedł przez plecy. W gęstej zadymce topniały i rozmazywały się światła latarń. We wnęce koło kościoła czerwona lampka żarzyła się pod figurą, oświetlając stopy posągu i rój czerwonych wirujących dookoła gwiazdek. Za kościołem skręcił w lewo, otworzył furtkę i zadzwonił na ganku. Wysokie ciężkie drzwi uchyliły się, pokojówka w czarnej sukience i w białym haftowanym fartuszku powitała go jak starego znajomego. Dawniej często bywał u prezydenta, czy służbowo, czy jako gość. – O, tak dawno pana doktora nie widziałam! – z przymilnym uśmiechem na pucułowatej twarzy zabrała się do zdejmowania palta. – Proszę tylko usiąść na chwilę, buciki obetrę. Taka zawieja, że strach. Zziąbł pan doktor? Spojrzał na jej zalotne oczy, na pogodny uśmiech. Z odległych pokojów dolatywały śmiechy i piski dzieci. Poza tym jasno tu było, zacisznie i jakoś dziwnie bezpiecznie. – Zziąbłem. Mróz tęgi – powiedział i nie patrząc jej w oczy zapytał: – Jest pan prezydent? – A jakże. Niech pan doktor pozwoli do salonu. Zaraz zamelduję. – W salonie rozejrzał się po znajomych ścianach. Nie siadał, a gdy minęło kilka minut i nikt się nie zjawił, zaczął chodzić. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z celu swego przybycia. Nie miał żadnego konkretnego zamiaru, ale wiedział, że jest tu wrogiem i że nie odejdzie stąd bez czegoś, co się stać musi. Nie odczuwał najmniejszego podniecenia. Przeciwnie, owładnął nim jakiś ołowiany ponury spokój, jaki nadchodzi po ostatecznej decyzji. – Dobry wieczór, panie Franciszku – usłyszał za sobą głos kobiecy i wzdrygnął się. Do salonu weszła pani Niewiarowiczowa, korpulentna, z lekka siwiejąca blondynka, o pogodnym spojrzeniu. Wyciągnęła do Murka rękę: – Czy to wizyta, czy ma pan do męża interes?... On właśnie się ubiera. Zmizerniał pan trochę. Dawno nie widzieliśmy się. Niechże pan siada. No, proszę siadać – powtórzyła z uprzejmym naciskiem cokolwiek rozkapryszonym tonem, z którym przed dwudziestu laty musiało jej być do twarzy, bo i dziś jeszcze czymś nieuchwytnym przypominała dziecko. Usiadł niechętnie i powiedział twardo: – Ja tylko z interesem, i tylko do pana Niewiarowicza. – Mąż zaraz nadejdzie – zdawała się nie spostrzegać jego tonu. – Tymczasem ja pana ponudzę. Cóż pan porabia panie Franciszku? Spojrzał na nią niemal z nienawiścią... – Chyba pani prezydentowa żartuje. Cóż mogę porabiać? Szlifuję bruki z łaski małżonka pani. Zmieszała się, powolnym ruchem poprawiła włosy i powiedziała ciepłym głosem: – Tak to bardzo, bardzo przykre. – Dla kogo? – zapytał z ironią. – O, niech mi pan wierzy, panie Franciszku, że i dla mnie. Lubiłam pana zawsze i ceniłam. Proszę mi wierzyć. Nie umiem, wprost nie umiem darować mężowi pańskiej dymisji. To nie było fair, nie comme il faut, nawet niskie. Ach, po cóż zresztą wyszukiwać nazwę! Mam do męża o to żal, panie Franciszku. Jest dla mnie coś obrzydliwego w tropieniu i prześladowaniu najzacniejszego człowieka za dawne, zapomniane a często i odpokutowane błędy. Ile razy czytam historię Jean Valjean’a Wiktora Hugo... – To nie ma nic wspólnego – przerwał niecierpliwie – ja nie jestem żadnym zbrodniarzem, proszę pani. – Ależ ja tego bynajmniej nie chciałam powiedzieć. Analogia ma tu odniesienie. – Żadnego odniesienia mieć nie może! Gdybym miał sobie coś do wyrzucenia, chociaż cień na swojej przeszłości to bym słowa nie miał prawa powiedzieć. Tymczasem postawiono mi za plecami zarzuty i uniemożliwiono obronę. Co ja zresztą będę pani o tym mówił skoro pani sama od swego czcigodnego małżonka wszystko wie. – Rozumiem pana – przytaknęła – że dobrej pamięci o moim mężu pan nie zachowa. Powtarzam, że sama mu tego przebaczyć nie umiem. Chociaż to przecież nie on wyciągnął tę sprawę, tylko dygnitarz z ministerstwa, radca Gąsowski. Zapewne, mój mąż okazał mało odwagi i mało charakteru. Kiedy Gąsowski robił mu zarzuty, że takiego człowieka jak pan pojęcia nie mam, co on ma przeciw panu. Mąż powinien był przeciwstawić się. Może zażądać dowodów. Czy ja wiem. Ale Gąsowski ma ogromne wpływy w Warszawie. Sam pan rozumie, że jedno jego słowo, a mój mąż straciłby swoje stanowisko. Od śmierci jego brata nie mamy żadnego oparcia ani stosunków. Już raz przed dziesięciu laty zostaliśmy na bruku. Ale mąż wówczas był młodszy i obowiązków mieliśmy mniej. A żyć trzeba... – Państwu trzeba, a mnie nie? – zapytał z sarkazmem. – Panie Franciszku! Ja przecież go nie pochwalam, ja go nie bronię nawet. Tylko chcę żeby pan był dlań wyrozumialszy. To dobry chociaż słaby człowiek. Niechże pan powie, co byśmy robili, znalazłszy się na bruku? On już jest przecie stary, a rodzinę mamy liczną szkoły drogo kosztują, Anielka chora na gruźlicę, musi przebywać w Zakopanem. Wyjazd stamtąd to dla niej śmierć. Cóż by począł mój mąż? Kto wie czy nie łatwiej byłoby mu postąpić zgodnie z sumieniem i stanąć w pańskiej obronie. Ale co potem? On przecież nie ma żadnego fachu, ani jak panu wiadomo, wykształcenia. Za to jest stary i obarcza go rodzina. Przysięgam panu, panie Franciszku, że ja osobiście wolałabym pójść na najgorszą nędzę niż teraz świecić przed panem moim wstydem. Odwróciła głowę i zakryła dłonią oczy. Po policzkach spływały łzy, żłobiąc ciemne bruzdy w powłoce pudru i różu. Po chwili opanowała się i znowu zaczęła mówić. Wyglądała już teraz inaczej, policzki jakoś obwisły i napuchnięte powieki postarzały się bardzo. Ramiona opadły a małe pulchne ręce raz po raz składały się jak do modlitwy. Mówiła coś o młodości Murka, o jego zdrowiu, wykształceniu, o tym, że dla takiego człowieka życie stoi otworem, że powinien mieć litość dla słabych i starych. Nie słuchał już tego. Już mu to było wszystko jedno, co mu ta kobieta powie. Przyszedł tu załatwić porachunki z krzywdzicielem. Przyszedł urzeczony wizją Mikoły Bacela a teraz przemieniło się w nim coś w środku, przekręciło, na inną wychodziło prawdę. Niby nic nowego nie stało się. Babska gadanina. Sam to wszystko wiedział, ale – już teraz ni siły, ni ochoty do porachunku nie miał. Osłabiło w nim i nawet aureola Mikoły jakoś przyciemniała. Wstał i kiwnął głową: – Niech tam – powiedział po prostu – niech tam będzie moja krzywda. – Panie Franciszku – chwyciła go za rękę – Bóg panu nagrodzi. Za to przebaczenie. Oboje z mężem baliśmy się, że pan będzie się mścił, ale wiedzieliśmy, że pańska szlachetność jak szczere złoto. – Co tam szlachetność – zniecierpliwił się – Nie szlachetność, a zwykła pogarda. Niech go! W tej chwili prezydent Niewiarowicz swoim sprężystym krokiem wszedł do salonu, z wysoko podniesioną głową. – A, pan doktor. Czymże mogę służyć? – odezwał się dostojnie i swobodnie. – Czy pozostały jeszcze jakieś sprawy niezałatwione? Pani Niewiarowiczowa chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Murek splunął prezydentowi pod nogi i powoli, nie spiesząc się, wyszedł. Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi miał wrażenie, że oto rozstaje się raz na zawsze z przeszłością, z przeszłością spokojną, bezpieczną, uporządkowaną układającą się kalendarzowo według rozkładu godzin urzędowych w podziałce dni biurowych i świąt, według reguł z góry wiadomych, prowadzących wyraźną drogą aż do zacisza emerytury. Na drodze tej w perspektywie rysowały się nieodzowne, konieczne i przewidziane etapy awanse, małżeństwo, dzieci, może order, a w każdym razie uznanie, przypieczętowane w końcu czarną klepsydrą. Czy takiego życia pragnął?... Czy takie sobie wybrał?... Nie. Rozpoczął je tak a nie inaczej, gdyż po prostu innego życia nie rozumiał. Po obu stronach wytkniętej trasy, pewnej i niezawodnej jak asfaltowa droga bałwaniła się ustawiczna zmienność, kłębiły się wiry, bez przerwy działo się coś, wznosiły się wysoko i zapadały w nicość powodzenia i klęski, kariery i upadki, bogactwo i głód. Tam, gdzie pierwszy każdego miesiąca nie przynosi gwarancji określonego bytu, gdzie z wyższych kondygnacji piramidy organizacyjnej nie spływa ujęty w paragrafy i przepisy program pracy, gdzie człowiek zdany jest na własną przemyślność, na kaprysy losu, na fale koniunktury, na ciągłe ryzyko, tam trzeba nie usypiającej czujności, wiecznego pogotowia, zdolności do codziennej walki. A dr Murek, jeżeli po skończeniu prawa nie dał się namówić do wyboru kariery adwokackiej, w której przecie szersze i wspanialsze rozwijały się możliwości z perspektywą bogactwa włącznie, jeżeli wybrał zawód urzędniczy, to właśnie dlatego, że takie życie było niemal przyrodzoną jego potrzebą. Po rozmowie z panią Niewiarowiczową, po zatrzaśnięciu za sobą drzwi przeszłości, wiedział i rozumiał, że został strącony ze znanej sobie bezpiecznej drogi, że znalazł się w obcym, groźnym żywiole, gdzie trzeba zdobyć już nie dostęp do spokojnego żerowiska, lecz dzień po dniu walczyć o każdy kęs chleba. Nie wiedział tylko, jak to ma robić, o co się zaczepić, od czego zacząć... Zaczęły mijać dni, nieznośnie dręczące, tym cięższe, że w samotności trawił swoją rozpacz. Nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby lub chciał podzielić się myślami. W domu Horzeńskich oczywiście nie napomknął ani słowem o ostatecznej przegranej. Przeciwnie, gdy zainterpelowano go o to w związku z plotkami o owej audiencji u wojewody, zdobył się na śmiech i zapewnił, że owszem, ma wszystkie szanse powrotu na dawne stanowisko, waha się jednak, czy to się opłaci, bo ma znacznie lepszą propozycję prywatną. Z niepokojem zerkał na obecnych, w obawie, że wyczyta w ich oczach powątpiewania. Drżał na myśl, że Nira zwątpi w możność małżeństwa i zerwie z nim, byle wyrwać się z domu. Pewnego niedzielnego popołudnia groźba ta zdawała się nagle urzeczywistniać. Przy podwieczorku przyniesiono pocztę i Nira, przeczytawszy adresowany do niej list, oznajmiła: – Za tydzień wyjeżdżam do Warszawy. Dla wszystkich widocznie było to niespodzianką, gdyż nawet pani Horzeńska spytała: – Co się stało? – Nic się nie stało – spokojnie odpowiedziała Nira. – Ciocia Stefa pisze mi, że otrzymałam posadę. – Jak to posadę? – zdziwił się pan Horzeński. – Nic mi nie wspominałaś o żadnych zamiarach!?... – Bo nie wiedziałam, czy uda mi się coś dostać. Murek zaśmiał się. Nie wyobrażał sobie panny Niry w roli urzędniczki: – Pani żartuje! Chciałoby się pani pracować?... – Proszę pana – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie zawsze robi się to, co odpowiada naszym upodobaniom. Są czasem i konieczności, które... – Nie widzę tu żadnych konieczności – z naciskiem powiedział pan Horzeński. – Masz rodzicielski dom, niczego ci tu nie brak. a to ci z góry powiem, moja córko, że ja jestem przeciwny wysługiwaniu się po biurach panien z dobrych rodzin. Ani towarzystwo, ani w ogóle nic, nie ma o czym mówić... – Czy... Czy tato boi się demoralizującego wpływu biura? – zapytała z ironią. – A chociażby – zaperzył się. Córka zmierzyła go szyderczym spojrzeniem i stary zmieszał się. – Ja nie będę chodziła do czcigodnych ojców rodzin w celu prowadzenia ich rachunków – powiedziała z naciskiem i dodała. – Zresztą nie ma o czym mówić. Jestem pełnoletnia i rozporządzam sobą. – Tylko do pewnego stopnia, moja droga – hamował gniew pan Horzeński – jeszcze dziś napiszę do Stefy, by podziękować jej za łaskawe wtrącanie się do moich spraw. – Nie radzę pisać – tonem groźby odpowiedziała Nira – bo jeżeli tej posady nie dostanę, to i tak wyjadę. Tylko, że będę musiała poszukać innych środków utrzymania. – Dziecko drogie – łagodząco odezwała się babcia – ja osobiście nie widzę nic złego w twoich zamiarach i sądzę, że ojciec pogodzi się z nimi również. Powiedz, gdzie ma być ta posada? – W biurze, babciu, a w którym wolę nie mówić, póki nie otrzymam oficjalnego zawiadomienia. – Jak chcesz, kochanie. Nie nalegam. W każdym razie zamieszkasz chyba u Stefy? – Taki mam zamiar – po chwili wahania odpowiedziała Nira. Burza została zażegnana, lecz Murek czuł się przygnębiony, co nie uszło uwagi babci. Toteż, gdy zostali we dwoje, starała się dodać mu otuchy. Mówiła, że dla niego to i lepiej. Narzeczona jeszcze przed ślubem pozna wartość pracy, nauczy się cenić zarobione pieniądze, straci trochę fum odziedziczonych po matce. A gdy spróbuje życia samotnej kobiety, tym bardziej zatęskni do własnego małżeńskiego domu i do męskiej opieki. Argumenty babci trafiły Murkowi do przekonania. Tym niemniej perspektywa rozłąki nie wydawała mu się pociągająca. Toteż odtąd codziennie wypytywał Nirę, czy nadeszło oficjalne zawiadomienie z Warszawy. Wyjazd jej w domu został już przesądzony, w związku z czym Murek kilkakrotnie towarzyszył narzeczonej i jej matce przy zakupach. W każdym razie nie mógł, nie miał prawa prosić Niry, by zrezygnowała ze swego zamiaru. Cóż ofiarowałby jej w zamian? Obawiał się nawet, czy ona nie dostrzegła, że przestał dopominać się o wyznaczenie daty ślubu. Nie stracił bynajmniej wiary we wspólną przyszłość, bo gdyby tak było, nie znalazłby w sobie ani sił, ani energii do życia. Tymczasem jednak gotówka topniała z każdym dniem. Topniała w coraz mniejszych dawkach, lecz najmniejszy, bodaj groszowy wydatek przybliżał widmo pustki w woreczku. Toteż zrezygnowawszy z zabiegów o posadę w jakimkolwiek urzędzie, Murek odwiedził wszystkie znane sobie instytucje prywatne w nadziei, że bodaj najskromniejszą posadkę znajdzie. Wszędzie jednak był raczej nadmiar pracowników i przemyśliwano o redukcjach. O zaangażowaniu kogoś nowego nawet mowy być nie mogło. Z bólem serca postanowił zrezygnować z zamówionych mebli, za które już szereg rat wpłacił. Właściciel firmy nie chciał jednak ani słyszeć o zwrocie bodaj części pieniędzy. Z punktu prawnego miał słuszność i Murek musiał zadowolić się obietnicą, że w wypadku nabycia jego mebli przez kogoś innego otrzyma część swoich wpłat. Poszedł też do Fajncyna, właściciela kamienicy, gdzie zarezerwował dla siebie mieszkanie. Nie był tu do niczego zobowiązany, ale dla przyzwoitości należało poinformować właściciela, że się zrzeka. – Co jest? – zapytał Fajncyn – pan doktor się żeni? – Na razie nie. Muszę swoje projekty odłożyć. – Nu, odłożyć, to i mieszkanie może poczekać. Ja pana doktora powim, że o dobrego lokatora, na taki lokal, to teraz trudno. A mam byle komu wynająć, co to płacić nie będzie, to wolę jeszcze poczekać. Murek uśmiechnął się smutnie. – Za długo pan czekałby. – No? Dlaczego? – Bo póki dobrej posady nie znajdę, to się nie ożenię. Żyd spojrzał nań z zaciekawieniem. – Jakże, to pan doktor już w magistracie nie pracuje? – Ano nie. – Dlaczego? – Zredukowali mnie. Jestem bezrobotny. – Ajajaj – pokręcił głową Fajncyn – taka osoba i bezrobotny... Ale pewno nie dziś, to jutro, pan doktor w jakim urzędzie znowu co dostanie? Murek potrząsnął głową. – Wszędzie pełno. Trudno bardzo. Żyd zamyślił się i po dłuższej chwili zapytał: – Przecież pan zna się na prawie i na urzędach, i na podatkach, i na rozporządzeniach. Pan mógłby być jak adwokat? – No nie, bo do adwokatury trzeba przejść przez apukanturę, a poza tym... – Uj, ja też nie mówię – przerwał Fajncyn – tylko tak kalkuluję, że jakby pan w jakiej firmie tymi rzeczami się zajął, to i zarobek może być. Ja panu powiem: bracia mojej żony, to oni mają wielkie interesy. Oni handlują z lasem. Firma „Polskie drzewo”. To oni kupują na wyrąb, a później przecierają w tartakach i sprzedają, to na Śląsk do kopalni, to za granicę. Oni oba to wciąż w rozjazdach a z tym chodzeniem po urzędach to dla nich nieszczęście. Oni wprawdzie mają swego adwokata, ale taki adwokat to skórę zedrze, a robić mu się nie chce. Jak pan chce, to ja mogę z nimi pogadać. Murek bardzo podziękował Fajncynowi, lecz nie miał nadziei, by jego projekt został zrealizowany. Nie zaprzestał też starań nad zdobyciem posady. Codziennie wynotowywał z dzienników kilka odpowiednich ogłoszeń i wysyłał oferty. Koszt znaczków pocztowych stał się poważną pozycją w jego budżecie. Odpowiedzi jednak nie otrzymywał wcale lub nadchodziły takie, które proponowały mu akwizycję i domokrążną sprzedaż. Zawsze jednak żądano kaucji, której przecież złożyć nie mógł. Pod koniec lutego Nira wyjechała do Warszawy. Pociąg odchodził o siódmej rano i dlatego złożyło się tak szczęśliwie, że nikt z rodziny jej nie odprowadzał, dzięki czemu Murek do ostatniej chwili mógł być z nią sam na sam. Nira była w cudownym usposobieniu, rozmowna i wesoła. Raz po raz parskała śmiechem, żartując z pogrzebowej miny narzeczonego i zapewniając go, że pomimo oddalenia będzie mu tak wierna, jak dotychczas. – Chyba, że poznam w Warszawie jakiegoś maharadżę. Wówczas za siebie nie ręczę i wydam się za niego – śmiała się. Zresztą mam nadzieję, że pan, panie Franku przyjmie godność drużby? Prawda? – Z takich rzeczy nie wolno żartować – cicho powtarzał Murek, lecz w zgiełku podróżnych nawet go nie słyszała. Dopiero na pożegnanie podała mu swój adres w Warszawie i obiecała obszernie napisać. Wyskoczył z pociągu już w biegu i długo machał na peronie chusteczką, chociaż wiedział, że Nira przez zamarznięte szyby nie może go widzieć. Wracając do domu, rozważał w myśli przepowiednie babci Horzeńskiej, która przewidywała, że po miesiącu czy dwóch wnuczce obrzydnie posada i wróci do swoich. Przed bramą domu stał jakiś starszy Żyd i rozglądał się. Gdy Murek go mijał, wchodząc do bramy, Żyd zapytał. – Przepraszam pana, czy doktor Murek? – Tak. – Ja mam do pana interes. Jestem Lesser, szwagier Fajncyna. – Aaa – zdziwił się Murek. – Możemy wstąpić do pana pogadać? – Proszę bardzo – zakłopotał się Murek. – Tylko u mnie jeszcze nie sprzątnięte. Lesser zaśmiał się. – Ja nie kobita, mnie wszystko jedno. Obawy Murka były nieuzasadnione. Stara Żurkowa wstała wcześnie, a pokój lokatora uprzątała przede wszystkim. Lesser usiadł przy stole, rozejrzał się i zapytał: – Pan już dawno bez posady? – Trzeci miesiąc. – Zredukowali? – Tak. – Ja wiem, że pan jest uczciwy człowiek – innym tonem zaczął Lesser. – My z bratem mamy interes, co go pan pewno zna, „Polskie Drzewo”. – Owszem, słyszałem. – Otóż mój brat to on trochę na rabina się szykował on nawet w żargonie źle mówi. Tylko po hebrajsku. To pan rozumie, że wszystko na mojej głowie. Żeby firma szła, ja muszę dopilnować, żeby dobrze kupić i dobrze sprzedać. Ja muszę każdą rzecz sam sprawdzić. I las i wyrąb, i transport i w tartakach. To już ja, żebym nie wiem co, żebym i nocami nie spał, jak rok okrągły, to i tak nie mogę dopilnować wszelkich spraw urzędowych. Pan mnie rozumie? Za dużo ich jest. Podatki takie i siakie, i jeszcze inne, ubezpieczenia, kasy chorych. Ja wiem? To trzeba nogi do tego połamać. Oni myślą, że człowiek tylko po to ma przedsiębiorstwo, żeby im różne papierki i formalności wypisywać i płacić, czy jest za co czy nie ma. Żeby nie mój brat, co jest uparty, to ja bym już dawno cały interes zwinął i wyjechał na drugi koniec świata. Ale skoro nie mogę to już chcę jakoś na swoje wyjść. Adwokat, co mi te rzeczy załatwia, ani dba o to ani ja mu nie mam czasu na ręce patrzeć. Fajncyn powiadał mi, że pan doktor, do tego w sam raz. Dużo pan u mnie nie zarobi, ale lepsze to jak nic. Co pan o tym myśli? – Myślę – odpowiedział Murek – że zasadniczo mógłbym zgodzić się. – To i dobrze. – Powiem panu tak robim próbę. Będzie nam sztymować razem, to pomyślimy o stałej umowie. Na razie daję panu dniówkę, pięć złotych. – Jak to dniówkę? – No, to tak dla wygody i pańskiej, i mojej. Jakbyśmy wzięli umowę miesięczną, to obaj musielibyśmy zapłacie od tego, diabli wiedzą po co, ubezpieczenie i podatek. A tak lepiej. Więc dniówkę pięć i poza tym od każdej sprawy jakiś procent. Wytargujesz pan zniżkę jakiejś zaległości – procent... Ile?... Ja wiem?... Zależnie od sprawy. Kłócić się nie będziemy. Murek zastanowił się. Oczywiście, nie zachwycała go ta propozycja. Oczywiście, perspektywa nie ustalonej pracy i równie nieustalonych zarobków nie odpowiadała mu wcale. Przejmowała go strachem myśl, że nie da sobie rady, a niesmakiem konieczność działania w imieniu żydowskiej firmy, w dodatku na niekorzyść skarbu państwa. Jednak wyboru nie miał. I tak z nieba mu to spadło. Dlatego może nawet nie pomyślał o wytargowaniu lepszych warunków i zgodził się. Firma „Polskie Drzewo” składała się z maleńkiego baraku, gdzie mieścił się kantorek i z olbrzymiej posesji zawalonej stertami desek, bali, tarcic, sągami drzewa i gonty. Wszystko razem położone na końcu przedmieścia Chęty, za dworcem nad rzeką w kącie utworzonym przez brzegi i własną bocznicę kolejową. Brat Hermana Lessera, Nuchim, gruby i milczący brodacz, zaglądał tu rzadko, sam Herman nigdy. W kantorku sprawował władzę buchalter Kacowicz mały nerwowy Żydek który, jak sam twierdził, jeden, jedyny całą firmę umiał na pamięć. Kacowicz przyjął Murka z rezerwą. Znał go zresztą z magistratu, gdzie nieraz załatwiał interesy. Stąd pozostał mu szacunek należny osobie urzędowej, od której humoru zależy wiele, lecz i niechęć do człowieka obcego. Minęło kilka dni, zanim doszedł do przekonania, że Murek nie dybie na wysadzenie go z posady. Zresztą i posada nie była do pozazdroszczenia. Poza oficjalna rolą buchaltera Kacowicz spełniał tysiące przeróżnych funkcji. Kontrolował ładunki stróżów nocnych i dziennych zajmował się wypłatami prywatnymi, sprawami rodziny chlebodawców, pisaniem ofert, wyławianiem z pism ogłoszeń o przetargach i licytacjach, a w razie potrzeby sam otwierał bramę, palił w piecu i gotował herbatę. Od świtu do nocy po całej posesji rozlegał się jego jazgotliwy, zaaferowany dyszkant. W nawale tych zajęć zdążył jednak w stosunkowo krótkim czasie zaznajomić Murka z urzędowymi sprawami i z ostrożna zaczął nim komenderować, wysyłając go to do izby skarbowej, to do zarządu kolejowego, to do zakładu ubezpieczeń. Pod koniec tygodnia przyjechał Herman Lesser i wysłuchawszy Murkowego sprawozdania, wypłacił mu trzydzieści złotych dniówek i ekstra setkę za załatwienie sprawy postojowego na kolei. Murek powoli przyzwyczajał się do nowego stanowiska. Do późnego wieczora co dzień studiował ustawy i taryfy wyszukując w nich możliwość zmniejszenia wydatków firmy. A że z wieloma stronami obecnego zajęcia był już dawniej obeznany, że orientował się w sieci dróg urzędowych i kompetencjach rożnych władz – szło mu coraz łatwiej. Jednak wstydził się po trochu bądź co bądź niewyraźnej pozycji, jaką zajmował i w miarę możności unikał wywnętrzania się na ten temat. Bywając wszakże w wielu urzędach w nowym charakterze, musiał legitymować się jako radca prawny firmy „Polskie Drzewo” i w mieście, gdzie nic ukryć się nie dawało, wkrótce wszyscy wiedzieli, że dr Murek – jak wyraził się Żytniewicz z izby skarbowej – wyzyskuje swoje umiejętności dla oszwabiania skarbu. Niektórzy urzędnicy, dawni koledzy, nie ukrywali przed Murkiem zazdrości, podejrzewając że teraz dopiero robi kokosy. Wieści o tym dotarły i do willi na Wielkiej. Pani Horzeńska, spotkawszy Murka w starostwie, przywitała go prawie serdecznie, nawet napomykając o tym, że „drogi pan tak jest zajęty robieniem interesów, podobno świetnych, że zapomina o nas”. Murek nie zapomniał, lecz od czasu wyjazdu Niry nie chciał u Horzeńskich bywać. Wspomnienie tamtej awantury było silniejsze niż poczucie obowiązku odwiedzenia rodziców narzeczonej. Tym bardziej, że od niej samej miał – ku swemu radosnemu zdziwieniu – częste, dość częste wiadomości. W niespełna dwa tygodnie otrzymał wprawdzie krótkie, lecz aż cztery karteczki. Pisała, że jeszcze posady nie ma, lecz to kwestia dni, że jest zdrowa i że życzy mu zrobienia milionów na handlu drzewem. Widocznie miała o nim wiadomości z domu, wiadomości, oczywiście, nieścisłe i przesadzone. Pomimo to w swoich niemal codziennych listach do Niry nie prostował tych informacji. Niech lepiej myśli, że powodzi mu się świetnie. W istocie powodziło się nieźle. Lesserowie byli zadowoleni, Kacowicz również. Drugi tydzień przyniósł wprawdzie tylko dniówkę, za to trzeci prawie dwieście złotych. W perspektywie wyłaniała się nawet znacznie pokaźniejsza suma w związku z wykryciem przez Murka nadmiernego obliczenia podatku za place firmy. Właśnie po wynotowaniu potrzebnych danych, które ostatecznie i czarno na białym wykazywały błąd, zjawił się w urzędzie, gdy referent wręcz mu oświadczył, że nie będzie w ogóle z nim pertraktował. Otrzymał taką instrukcję od zwierzchnika: – Pan, doktorze, nie jest współwłaścicielem tej firmy, nie posiada pan plenipotencji. – Mogę przedstawić w razie żądania, odpowiednie upoważnienie. – Może pan. Ale naczelnik wyraźnie oświadczył, że nie będzie sobie zawracał tym głowy. Niech tu przyjdzie który z właścicieli. Murek chciał powiedzieć, że jest to samowola i że wreszcie skieruje skargę do wyższej instancji, lecz powstrzymał się. W interesie przedsiębiorstwa leżało przede wszystkim zgodne i potulne ustosunkowanie się do wszelkich władz. Nazajutrz Herman Lesser, który specjalnie musiał odłożyć wyjazd do Gdańska, wrócił z urzędu chmurny i zrezygnowany. Wyprawił Kacowicza z jakimś poleceniem i usiadłszy przed żelaznym piecykiem westchnął: – Po co panu ta polityka? Murek aż zerwał się z krzesła. – Ja panu powiem, co mi oni powiedzieli – ciągnął Lesser. – Oni powiadają, że nasza firma nie mogła sobie znaleźć innego, jak takiego, co go za niebłagonadiożność usunęli. I co ja mam robić?... Sam pan to rozumie, panie Murek. Ja z pańskiej roboty jestem kontent, ja do pana mam zaufanie, że pan nie złodziej, że pan solidny gość. Ale co ja mogę poradzić, jak mi mówią, że dla mnie niebezpiecznie pana trzymać. Ja wiem?... Oni mogą takie szykany wymyślić, że mnie tylko zostanie powiesić się. Ja muszę ich słuchać. Mało tego. Oni mi jakiegoś innego tu wpychają... Twierdzą, że jak mam dać chleb, to niech dam takiemu, co jest polecony, to i firma na tym lepiej wyjdzie... I co ja z nim zrobię?... On jest były oficer. Ja wiem?... Ja mu słowo powiem, to on gotów do mnie strzelać z rewolwerem. Ja w ogóle się go boję... Oj, czemu mnie pan nie uprzedził, że pan polityczny?... Ja nie potrzebowałbym teraz brać sobie obcego człowieka na kark. Już to pan nieładnie ze mną postąpił... Murek stopniowo uspokajał się. Czyż miał polemizować z Lesserem, udowadniać mu swoją niewinność, prosić o zmianę decyzji?... Sam wiedział dobrze, że człowiek ten inaczej postąpić nie może. Zdjął z gwoździa palto, nacisnął na uszy kapelusz i powiedział: – No, trudno. Do widzenia, panie Lesser. Należy mi się jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć złotych. A może i tego pan nie da? – Oj, panie Murek. Czego się pan na mnie obraża? Moja wina? – No, nie – przyznał. – Trzeba panu było z tą polityką?... A co do należności, to dlaczego dwadzieścia pięć? – Prosty rachunek: pięć dni. Lesser zaśmiał się: – To pan liczy i dzisiejszy dzień i wczorajszy?... A przecież pan w te dni nic nie zrobił. Panu należy się piętnaście. Murek machnął ręką: – Może mi pan i nic nie dać. Do sądu nie podam. Lesser odliczył bilonem piętnaście złotych i położył na stole. Na dworze była odwilż. Nogi po kostki zapadały w mokry podciekły śnieg. Ciepły, wilgotny wiatr, przefiltrowany przez sterty desek, pachniał żywicą. Przed dworcem utworzyła się wielka kałuża, ale na Parkowej, gdzie ruch pojazdów był mniejszy, było jeszcze sucho i biało. Przechodząc obok domu Boczarskiego, Murek przypomniał sobie napomknięcie mecenasa o jakiejś posadzie. Nie miał nic do stracenia i dlatego postanowił wstąpić. Boczarski jeszcze nie wrócił z sądu. Czekano nań z obiadem. Gdy jednak zjawił się, przyjął Murka natychmiast. – Słyszałem, że doktor z Lesserami wszedł w spółkę. Niech pan uważa. To spryciarze. – Wcale nie wchodziłem w spółkę – zaprzeczył Murek. – Z czymże zresztą miałbym wejść? – No, no – przymrużył oko adwokat. Już tam nie bez tego, żeby pan sobie przy tych magistrackich interesach czego nie uciułał. – Myli się mecenas – poczerwieniał Murek. – Nie jestem złodziejem... – O, takie mocne słowa – skrzywił się Boczarski. – Pan zbyt rygorystycznie traktuje polskie słownictwo, panie kolego. Papierosika?... A cóż pana do mnie sprowadza? Bo i ja wobec tego, że jak słyszę, jest pan wolny, miałbym pewną propozycję. – Właśnie. Wspominał pan kiedyś... – Rzecz wkrótce stanie się aktualna. – Boczarski wstał, zamknął drzwi i starannie zaciągnął grubą portierę. – Przede wszystkim zaznaczam, że ja nic z tym nie mam wspólnego. Występuję tylko jako adwokat w imieniu klienta do którego... wolę się nie przyznawać. Dlatego też proszę pana o słowo, że nasza rozmowa zostanie w absolutnej tajemnicy. Bez względu na to, czy przyjmie pan propozycję, czy odrzuci. – Słowo mogę dać – zgodził się Murek. – Zatem... Chodzi o pewne przedsiębiorstwo. Zapewne domyśla się pan, że nie ja je zakładam. Podkreślam, że nie mam z tym absolutnie, ale to absolutnie nic wspólnego. Są kapitaliści... Przeważnie zagraniczni... Tu reprezentuje ich – znany panu – Leon Stawski. Umilkł i czekał na odezwanie się Murka. – Nie zraża to pana? – zapytał po chwili. – Cóż, w każdym razie nie zachęca. Ten Stawski to notoryczna szuja. – Nie zaprzeczam. I właśnie dlatego nie może się eksponować. Ktoś, kto da firmie nazwisko i zostanie dyrektorem przedsiębiorstwa, musi posiadać pełne kwalifikacje moralne. Inaczej firma nie uzyska prawa istnienia. – Wątpię – odezwał się Murek – czy u władzy moje nazwisko będzie dobrze widziane, ze względu na te oszczerstwa... – Polityczne?... O, to nie gra roli. Zresztą, taki spryciarz jak Stawski, przeprowadzi rzecz w Warszawie, gdzie o panu nikt nic nie wie. – A jakież to ma być przedsiębiorstwo? Boczarski stuknął palcami i skrzywił się: – Nie wiem dokładnie. Werbownictwo emigracyjne, pośrednictwo w osiedlaniu się w koloniach czy stręczenie pracy w Ameryce... Coś w tym rodzaju. – Ja na tym nie znam się wcale. – Ach – wzruszył Boczarski ramionami. – Cóż to pana obchodzi? Stawski sam wysunął pańską kandydaturę. Widocznie wie, co robi. – A ileż ja tam dostanę? – To rzecz umowy. Sądzę, że... kilkaset złotych. W każdym razie nie będzie pan miał wiele roboty. Głównie chodzi o firmę, o nazwisko, o brzmieniu, że tak powiem, swojskim, o to, że pan jest Polakiem i katolikiem, no, i posiadaczem tytułu naukowego. I za to się płaci. Co do zajęć, zdaje się, będą kontenci, gdy pan ograniczy je do minimum. Te Żydy mają różne interesy i nie lubią, by w nich szperać. – To znaczy, że interesy są brudne. – Mój panie kolego – westchnął Boczarski. – Nie tylko brudne rzeczy trzeba ukrywać. Zresztą nie jest pan aż tak naiwny, by chciał się tym interesować. Poza tym, powtarzam, że o niczym nie wiem. Jeżeli pan chce, proszę wprost zwrócić się do Stawskiego. Murek kiwał się na krześle i w milczeniu palił papierosa. – Zatem? – przynaglił adwokat. – Dobrze. Gdzie go można znaleźć? – To rozumiem zatarł ręce Boczarski. – Więc on mieszka u ojca, przy Alei Kosynierów 6. Ten duży czerwony dom. Wie pan?... Drugie piętro. Tylko niech pan nie szuka na drzwiach nazwiska Stawski. Jego ojciec nazywa się jeszcze po prostu Zalcman. Za dwa dni Stawski przyjedzie i wówczas niech pan doń wstąpi. No, a teraz nie ośmielę się pana dłużej zatrzymywać, bo i mnie obiad stygnie. Stawski bawił w Krakowie i wrócił dopiero po czterech dniach. Murka przyjął z wylewną poufałością. – W sam czas, kochany panie doktorze. W sam czas. Boczarski wyłożył panu wszystko? – Nie, bo przecież on z tym nie ma nic wspólnego. Napomknął tylko, że chodzi o biuro emigracyjne. Stawski wybuchnął śmiechem i klapnął Murka po kolanie, ponieważ zaś miał zawsze spocone ręce, Murek cofnął nogę. Nie cierpiał plam na ubraniu. – Ten Boczarski to morowy karaluch – śmiał się Stawski. – Jemu się zdaje, że wszyscy wciąż uważają go za świętego. No, ale mówmy o biznesie. Pięć kościuszek miesięcznie. Dobra pensja? – Dobra. Ale zależy za co. – Właściwie za darmo – przysunął swoje krzesło Stawski. – Pan będziesz, doktorze, dyrektorem Zjednoczenia Organizacji Kolonizacyjnych. Niezła nazwa. co? – Więc to nie firma, tylko jakaś instytucja społeczna? – Właśnie cała sztuka w tym, żeby firmę tak nazwać, żeby wyglądała na społeczną. Firma musi udawać, że prawie bezinteresownie ułatwia emigrantom wyjazd i znalezienie pracy za granicą. Pojmuje pan?..: Musi poza tym dla pociągnięcia klienteli chłopskiej mieć zabarwienie ludowe. Jak panu na imię? – Franciszek. – Doskonale. Dyrektor Franciszek Murek i doktor praw. Czego więcej trzeba? Praca dla naszego ukochanego ludu! Nie?... Pod takim szyldem można działać bezpiecznie. – A cóż może być niebezpiecznego? Stawski zrobił niewyraźny gest: – No... Różnie. Władze do wszystkiego się czepiają, wszędzie wsadzają swój nos. W kraju bezrobocie, głód, a oni zamiast cieszyć się, że tyle tam ludzi wyjedzie, wolą węszyć w każdej takiej imprezie, powiedzmy handel żywym towarem... Że kilkaset dziwek znajdzie chleb za oceanem, to już koniecznie żywy towar... Zresztą, panie Franciszek, czy pan myśli, że one, te wiejskie dziewczyny nie wolą tego niż kopać kartofle? A w takiej firmie emigracyjnej zawsze może się zdarzyć, że pewien procent emigrantek w Ameryce puści się na lekkie wody. Czy my za to, pytam się pana, możemy ponosić odpowiedzialność? My jej już tu, na miejscu, dajemy posadę w Ameryce i kontrakt z pracodawcą tamtejszym. Ale nie możemy ręczyć, czy ona tam tego kontraktu nie zerwie? Cholera ją wie, nieprawdaż? No, ale im posądzić o handel żywym towarem łatwo. Tylko, widzi pan, udowodnić to będzie trudno. Kontrakt!!! Pojmujesz pan? Murek patrzył spode łba na błyski w jego oczach, na półuśmieszek, biegający wokół grubych warg. – Ale biuro nie będzie zajmowało się wyłącznie eksportem kobiet? – zapytał jeszcze. Stawski wydął usta. – No, wyłącznie nie. Jak się zdarzy jakiś amator. Ale głównie w południowej Ameryce jest zapotrzebowanie na kobiety. W filantropię nie możemy się bawić. Popyt stwarza podaż. A co do pana, drogi panie Franciszku, to pan ani werbowaniem, ani niczym nie będzie się zajmować. Tylko najlegalniejsze dawanie kontraktów do podpisu. Oto wszystko. Murek pokiwał głową i wstał. Stawski przyglądał się mu z niepokojem. – I za to pięćset, powiedzmy pięćset pięćdziesiąt złotych miesięcznie. To jest grosz! To jest forsa! –Właściwie powinienem– wolno zaczął Murek – wprost od pana pójść do policji. Za takie rzeczy do kryminału. – Wolne żarty – wybuchnął śmiechem Stawski. – Co pan głupstwa opowiadasz? Z czym pójdzie pan do policji!!! Tu za drzwiami może być choćby i pięć osób, co naszą rozmowę słyszały. Co one by zeznały? Nie bądź pan głupi, panie Franciszek. A zresztą, co ja złego, co nieprawnego mówiłem? Opamiętaj się pan. Z pańską naiwnością daleko pan nie zajedziesz. Chcesz pan sześćset złotych? Zastąpił Murkowi drogę. – Siedemset! – zawołał już z gniewem. – Puść pan – odpowiedział Murek. – Nie na takiegoś pan trafił. Prawda, że teraz nic panu zrobić nie mogę, boś za sprytny. Ale nie radzę otwierać takiej firmy. Nie radzę!! Otworzył drzwi i w przedpokoju natknął się na dwóch młodzieńców, którzy odskoczyli w bok. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą wściekły głos Stawskiego: – To dopiero idiota! Ogarnęło go jakieś nieznośne obrzydzenie do życia, do ludzi, do tego miasta, do tych ulic błotnistych i szarych, do samego siebie. Zrozumiał wreszcie, że tutaj już przegrał z kretesem, że tu nic dla siebie nie znajdzie i przyszły mu na myśl słowa Boczarskiego: – W Warszawie nikt o panu nic nie wie. Tak. Wyjechać. Najprędzej wyjechać. Na szerszy świat. Tam przecież musi znaleźć sobie kawałek chleba. Jest nie do pomyślenia, by w społeczeństwie, liczącym tak mały odsetek inteligencji mógł zginąć człowiek wykształcony, młody, zdrowy zdolny do pracy. Społeczeństwo ma obowiązek, już nie tylko ze względów humanitarnych lecz i we własnym dobrze zrozumianym interesie, znaleźć w sobie miejsce dla niego. Pogrążywszy się w tych rozważaniach, odzyskiwał energię, wiarę w przyszłość i chęć do działania. Warszawa! Że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej! Że z takim uporem trzymał się tego złego miasta, które go odepchnęło, wyparło się i omal nie wtrąciło w bagno. Warszawa. Szerokie horyzonty. Inne tempo życia i – co ważniejsze – Nira. Wstąpił na pocztę, gdzie już od dawna odbierał listy. Tym razem była niebieska koperta z Kielc: wydział finansowy magistratu odpowiedział odmownie na ofertę Murka... I kolorowa kartka od Niry. Donosiła, że czuje się świetnie i otrzymała już posadę w Towarzystwie Ubezpieczeń „Sumienność”. – Warszawa! Pakować się i jechać! Zaraz jutro – powtarzał idąc do domu. Zaraz za furtką wyjął klucz. W ciemnej sionce ręce natknęły się na coś żywego. – Kto tu? – zaniepokoił się. – To ja – usłyszał pokorny szept. – Kto ja? – Karolka. Wezbrało w nim oburzenie. Przecież stanowczo i raz na zawsze zabronił jej przychodzić. Że taka dziewczyna wstydu nie ma ani ambicji. – Po co Karolka przyszła? Czy nie zabroniłem Karolce przychodzić?! Nic nie odpowiedziała. Otworzył drzwi do swego pokoju. Weszła za nim i stanęła przy progu. – Ja nie po to – wybąkała – tylko chciałam pożegnać się. Niech pan nie gniewa się. Murek udobruchał się, lecz zapytał surowo. – Po co pożegnać się? – Bo nie mam już służby. Pani Rzepecka mnie wydaliła. A i sama poszłabym. – No, to Karolka nową służbę znajdzie. Wytarła nos rąbkiem włóczkowego szalika. – Eee i szukać nie będę. – Cóż to, praca Karolce obrzydła? – Nie to. – Tylko co? – A ot, do ojca, do swoich pojadę. Murek z tych niechętnych odpowiedzi wywnioskował, że musiało coś się stać. Przyjście Karolki sprawiło mu wielką przykrość. Samą swoją obecnością przypominała mu, że postąpił, ba, że postępował źle, że nie był w porządku wobec własnego sumienia. Milczał i nie patrzył na nią. Skoro chce wracać do swoich, niechże wraca, lecz po co go nachodzi? Obecność tej dziewczyny zaczęła go niecierpliwić. Skąd w ogóle wyobraziła sobie, że musiała właśnie jego pożegnać? Tymczasem Karolka bynajmniej nie zabierała się do odejścia. Przysiadła na brzeżku krzesła i rozluźniła węzeł ciepłej chustki wełnianej. Murek, chcąc zabrać się do pakowania, powiedział: – Ja wiele czasu nie mam. Też wyjeżdżam. Dziewczyna zaniepokoiła się; – Wyjeżdża pan. A to dopiero... – Bo co Karolka chciała? – Eee... nic. Tak sobie. Tylko jeszcze o radę prosić... Niech pan, broń Boże, nie pomyśli, że ja cośkolwiek. Gdzież tam. Ani mi w głowie. Ja nie taka. Sama chciałam i nikogo nie winuję. Tylko, że teraz nie wiem. Bo, żeby mój ojciec inszy był. Żeby wyrozumienie miał, a to on bardzo na ludzi uważający, co niby powiedzą. A wiadomo, ludzie. Im tylko na język trafić, to już nie popuszczą. Gadaniem gorzej jak psami zaszczują. A ojciec, że to gospodarz i swój ambit ma, to nie ścierpi... Murek nie mógł zorientować się w tej całej gadaninie, a że przeczuwał coś przykrego, wolał nie dopytywać się. – Ja nie z żadnymi pretensjami przyszłam – zaczęła znowu Karolka, patrząc w podłogę – ale prosić, czy pan doktor sposobu jakiego nie znajdzie. Bo teraz to jeszcze nic, ale później wiadomo... Każdy pozna, na służbę nikt nie weźmie w niezdrowiu, a ojciec przepędzi... Znam ja go. Przepędzi. – Co Karolka opowiada? Jakie niezdrowie? – zerwał się z krzesła. Zaczerwieniła się i powiedziała obojętnie: – Niby pan nie wie. Spodziewam się. Chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął: – Co? Co?... – Ano tak... Żeby choć ta cholera, moja stara, oddała mi moje zasługi... Ale powiada, że sama nie ma, że pokoje stoją niewynajęte. A ja do jednej znającej baby chodziłam. To chce pięćdziesiąt złotych. Żeby stracić... Zborgować nie zborguje. Mówi, że i tak ryzyko dla niej, bo jakby nie udało się, to do więzienia pójdzie... Ja od pana doktora pieniędzy nie chcę, ja nie taka. Ale może pożyczki czy poręczenia u tej baby... Wyrzuciła to z siebie jednym tchem i umilkła. Murek przetarł czoło. Spadło to nań nowym, najgorszym ciężarem i zupełnie oszołomiło. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju, coraz prędzej, coraz nierówniej. Dziewczyna wodziła za nim spojrzeniem i siedziała nieruchomo. Nagle zatrzymał się przed nią: – I to moja wina? – zapytał półgłosem. – Niczyja wina – wzruszyła ramionami – bo to pan chciał, żeby tak było? – Nie o to chodzi. Ale czy to przeze mnie? – Przecież nie z wiatru – zmarszczyła brwi. – I może Karolka przysięgnąć, że moje? Żachnęła się: – A cóż to! Żądam ja czego od pana?... Nachodzę?... Raz przyszłam po radę i pomoc. Jakby z kim innym, to do pana nie przyszłabym. Co ja? Uczciwa dziewczyna jestem i łaski niczyjej nie potrzebuję. Chce pan pomóc, pomoże. Nie, to i nie proszę. Wstała i zaczęła zaciągać chustkę. – Niech Karolka zaczeka – wziął ją za łokieć. – Tak nie można. Oczywiście, skoro moja wina, to i moja odpowiedzialność. Oczywiście. Tylko niech Karolka do żadnych bab nie chodzi. Karolka jest katoliczka, a kościół tego zabrania. To jest wielki grzech... – I tamto było grzech – zauważyła rzeczowo. – Ale to i grzech i zbrodnia. Prawo tego zabrania. To trzeba już odpokutować. Trudno. Zabijać nie wolno. Tak, to nie ulega dyskusji. – Lepiej teraz – bąknęła – póki nieżywe, jak potem. – Ani teraz, ani potem – powiedział stanowczo. – Tylko jaką na to znaleźć radę?... Jaką radę... Przecież Karolka sama rozumie, zirytował się – że ja nie mogę z Karolką się żenić! – Co pan? – zachichotała. – Albo to ja głupia, żeby tak myśleć? – No, właśnie – przytaknął i uspokoił się. Usiadł plecami do niej przy stole, oparł głowę na rękach i starał się wynaleźć jakiś sposób na załatwienie tej sprawy. Na dworze szybko się ściemniało. Koło domu z wielkim hałasem przeszedł autobus do Błotowic. Karolka nie ruszała się z miejsca, tylko od czasu do czasu pociągała nosem. Gdy już zrobiło się całkiem ciemno, wstała i dawnym zwyczajem zapaliła lampę. Murek nawet tego nie zauważył. Wreszcie odsunął krzesło. – Niech Karolka zaczeka – powiedział. – Zaraz wrócę. Słyszała, jak zapukał do izby Żurków. Nie było go może pół godziny, może dłużej. Wszedł, usiadł na łóżku i kazał Karolce usiąść naprzeciw. – Więc będzie tak – powiedział. – Karolka zamieszka tu u państwa Żurków. To bardzo dobrzy i serdeczni ludzie... Serce mają. Na utrzymanie ja będę Karolce przysyłał, ile będzie trzeba, a za kąt w ich izbie Karolka będzie musiała im, starym, posłużyć, wyręczyć. I jeszcze tak ze trzy złote dopłacić. Ja im wszystko powiedziałem. Co tu było robić tajemnicę? Powiedziałem, jaka jest prawda. Zgodzili się, a dla Karolki to i lepiej, bo jak pora przyjdzie, to stara się zaopiekuje. Teraz to ja pieniędzy nie mam. Sam jestem bez pracy. Ale zostawię tu swoje rzeczy, to Karolka po trochu będzie je sprzedawać i na kilka miesięcy musi starczyć, a później będę dosyłać. Słuchała w skupieniu. – Jak się urodzi – ciągnął – to ja tam swego ojcostwa nie będę się zapierał. – W Bogu nadzieja, że zarobić potrafię na siebie, to i dziecku starczy. – To pan na siebie biedę napytał – westchnęła Karolka po dłuższej przerwie. Wzruszył ramionami. – Pewno, że to nie radość. Ale co robić?... Trzeba. Więc jak Karolka? – Aże mi wstyd, ja panu nie tylko co, ale i ciężarem. – Trudno. Więc Karolka zgadza się? – Jakże mam nie zgodzić się. Tylko teraz jeszcze to, iż mogę pracować. Byle potem państwo chciało mnie przyjąć. Zapewnił ją, że co do tego, nie może być żadnych obaw. Starym przyda się pomoc, a są uczciwi. Potem otworzył szalkę i komodę. Systematycznie wyjmował wszystko, rozkładając na dwie strony. To zabierał, a tamto jej zostawiał do spieniężenia. Tłumaczył, ile co jest warte, żeby nie dała się handlarzom oszwabić, radził, co sprzedawać najpierw, a co starać się przetrzymać jak najdłużej. – Jakbym prędko pracę znalazł – mówił – to zabiorę, co zostanie, bo przy sprzedawaniu wielka jest strata. I tak ciężko mu było rozstawać się z tymi rzeczami, które stanowiły cały jego wieloletni dorobek. Każdą szanował i utrzymywał we wzorowym stanie. Wprawdzie już od kilku dni liczył się z koniecznością stopniowego wyzbywania się garderoby, gdy postanowił jechać do Warszawy, zamyślał sprzedanie wszystkiego, oprócz najniezbędniejszych przedmiotów. Nie przewidywał wszakże, że wyzbędzie się ich za darmo. Pocieszał się tylko tym, że spełnia swój obowiązek, że bierze na siebie słuszną karę za lekkomyślną winę, że czyn jego jest dobry, nie przymuszony, a że wierzył w to, iż dobro posiane daje stokrotny plon, wzrosła w nim nadzieja pomyślniejszej przyszłości. – Komu Bóg daje obowiązki – myślał – temu daje też możność ich wypełnienia. Dochodziła już dziewiąta, gdy skończył i powiedział: – No, Karolka może już iść, a jutro przed szóstą rano proszę wstąpić, żeby to, co zostawiam, ułożyć i zostawić na przechowanie u Żurków. Ja o siódmej jadę. – Kolację jeszcze panu przyrządzę – rzekła dziewczyna i nie czekając na zgodę, zabrała się do rozpalania spirytusowej maszynki. Bułki, trochę kiełbasy i herbata, do której kazał i Karolce usiąść, nie zabrały wiele czasu. Dziewczyna jednak nie zabierała się do wyjścia. Posłała łóżko i stanęła pod piecem. – Na co Karolka jeszcze czeka? – zapytał. – Ja?... Na nic. – No to do widzenia. Do jutra. Zdjął marynarkę i zaczął odwiązywać krawat. Dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Czemu Karolka nie idzie? – zdziwił się. Znowu nic nie odpowiedziała. – No? – przynaglił ją niecierpliwie. – Niech pan się kładzie. Ja nie przeszkadzam – bąknęła niewyraźnie. – Owszem – powiedział stanowczo – przeszkadzasz i proszę iść. Odwróciła się twarzą do pieca i wodząc dłonią po kaflach, zaśmiała się: – A jakbym z panem przenocowała, to co?... Tak, na pożegnanie... Co sobie szkodować?... Murek oburzył się. Pospiesznie naciągnął znowu marynarkę, zburczał ostro dziewczynę i wypchnął ją za drzwi. Przez całą noc nie mógł zasnąć. Wstał i ubrał się, zanim Karolka nadeszła. Jeszcze raz rozmówił się z Żurkami, domknął walizkę, pożegnał się i ruszył na dworzec. Do pociągu było jeszcze pół godziny. Umyślnie nie wszedł do poczekalni, gdzie zebrało się kilka znajomych osób, widocznie również jadących do stolicy. Nie chciał narazić się na rozmowę i pytania, a wiedział, że nikt z nich do wagonu trzeciej klasy nie wsiądzie. Przyszło mu na myśl, że postąpił źle, niezłożywszy pożegnalnej wizyty Horzeńskim. Właściwie zależało mu tylko na babci. Obiecywał sobie jednak, że z Warszawy usprawiedliwi się listownie nagłością wyjazdu. Punktualnie o siódmej pociąg ruszył. Korzystając z tego, że sam był w przedziale, wyjął irchowy woreczek, przeliczył pieniądze. Zostało mu niespełna sto dwadzieścia złotych. Sto dwadzieścia złotych i walizka z rzeczami. Koła niespokojnie zastukały na zwrotnicach, zadudniły na moście i wpadły w równy skandowany rytm. Kategoria:Doktor Murek zredukowany